Winner Takes All
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: Updated Summary! All games must come to an end. Riku decides to cash in on his score and things ultimately change. PreKingdom Hearts RikuxSora
1. Winner Takes All

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary:** Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**Winner Takes All**

* * *

The warm sun's light began to stain the entire Destiny Islands orange. The children of the island were rushing to their boats so they could be getting home before dark. Each waving goodbye to the other. All, but one silver haired teen, who was leaning up against the Paopu Fruit Tree. His aqua eyes looking out towards the orange sky, some of his silver hair falling in front of his face, obscuring his vision a bit. His eyes traveled down to the beach as the last few remaining boats left for the main island. All that were left were two? His and…who else's? He moved to sit on top of the tree when a strong force hit him from behind, nearly knocking him off the small piece of land. But…there were also small thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"Aha! Found you, Riku!" A childish chuckle came from behind Riku. The hold around his waist tightened.

"Haha, I guess you did, Sora." Riku gave a hearty laugh. He tried to turn around to meet his friend's gaze, but the hold was keeping him from doing so. "Alright! You can let me go now!" He forced his friend's arms apart, allowing himself to get free. The brunette stumbled back.

"Sorry!" He laughed, as he plopped himself on top of the Paopu tree, resting his back against it. Riku brushed off all of the sand stuck to his shirt and pants.

"So…what are you doing up here, Riku? Aren't you supposed to be home before dark?" Sora's cerulean eyes were filled with concern for his friend. The silver haired boy looked up and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hah! I'll be leaving soon, but what about you? Won't your mom get mad if you get home too late?" He took a few steps towards the tree, and leaned against it, looking at his smaller friend. Sora shifted a bit, putting his arms around the back of his neck.

"Yeah…but she's not home tonight. So, I guess this means I can go home whenever I want! I can even stay out ALL night!" A huge smile stretched across his young face. Riku laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, maybe, but as soon as it's around your bedtime, you'll be out in no time." He taunted.

"What do you mean? I can do it!" Sora whined, he hated it when his friend would tease him.

"You'll have to prove it, then. How about I stay over at your house and see if you can even stay up for the whole night." Cerulean eyes narrowed at his friend. He sat up and jumped from the tree. He planted himself in front of Riku.

"Fine! Let's do it!" The older boy grabbed the smaller one and put him in a headlock.

"I know you'll be asleep by the time midnight comes around, so let's get going to your house!" He released his friend and started towards the bridge that led to the path to the dock.

"Uh…wait! What about your parents, Riku?" Sora stood behind him, his head leaning towards one side.

'Doesn't he realize how adorable he looks when he does that?' Riku thought as he looked back at the brunette. "Heh…It's okay, they know how much you and I spend the night at each other's houses. If I don't get back by nightfall, I'm sure they'll know I'm over at your place."

Sora wrapped his arms behind his head and began to make his way towards the dock, calling out to Riku behind him. "Well then, let's go, Riku!" Both boys hurried over to their boats, rowing back to the main island. They docked not even ten minutes later.

"C'mon, you slowpoke! Stop fooling around, Sora." Riku stood by his boat as Sora was tying it up, but it seemed he was having trouble.

"I'm not fooling around, I'm just having a bit of trouble tying this rope up…" Sora grumbled. It was already dark out so he couldn't really see what he was doing, the knot always seemed to come out. Riku sighed, obviously getting impatient with his friend.

"Hold on…one second…there! Got it!" Sora gave him a goofy grin as he started climbing out of his boat. Riku moved over to him and outstretched his hand for the brunette so he could help him out. Sora stared at the hand offered to him before shyly placing his in Riku's. The silver haired boy pulled him quickly out of the boat and really close to his body, their noses almost touching. A brilliant blush appeared on both boys' faces.

"Uh…c'mon, let's go, Riku." Sora's voice sounded a bit awkward out of nervousness. He pulled his hand gently out of the older boy's and started making his way towards his house. Riku stared at him for a moment before jogging up to the younger boy, to catch up to him. They continued until they reached a house with a white fence in the front yard. Both boys walked up to the door, Sora reaching into his pocket to grab a house key to unlock the door. The door creaked slowly open, revealing a dark living room. The brunette peaked inside, and then motioned for his friend to follow him inside.

Carefully, not to trip over anything, they walked up the stairs leading to Sora's and his mother's room, along with a few others. Passing a bathroom, they scurried across the dark hallway and into the door at the end. Sora flipped on a switch, which made the entire room light up, revealing everything in there. Riku marched out in the center and turned to his friend. "So? Where do think I should sleep tonight?" He grinned.

Sora shot him a glare. "What are you talking about? We are going to stay up all night!"

Riku thought for a moment before turning his gaze completely to face the smaller boy. "Yeah, well when you fall asleep, we need to figure out where I'm going to sleep tonight."

Sora made a cute pout at that comment. The older boy always had fun teasing him. "Then…I guess the bed with me." He grumbled, and started to take his shoes off. Riku smiled warmly. He sat down on the edge of the soft bed and began to do the same. As soon as that task was done, the brunette scurried over next to his friend and jumped on the bed. Riku threw his last shoe somewhere on the floor and shifted his body so he was looking directly at his friend.

"What did you have in mind to do tonight, Sora?" He laughed slightly. He knew that the younger boy had no idea and in no time at all, he would be whining about how bored he was. Sora turned his head up to the ceiling before coming to a decision.

"We can play some video games!" He had a bright grin across his face.

Riku raised a silvery eyebrow. "All night?" The younger boy grabbed his arm and tugged it towards him.

"Of course, all night! We are going to stay up, aren't we?" He almost pulled Riku down on top of him by how hard he was pulling him. After so many times, the silver haired boy jerked his arm away and rubbed it slightly.

"Alright, fine! Let's go play something." As the brunette pranced to the other side of the room towards his TV and other electronics, Riku glanced at the clock on the wall. 'It's almost 7:30…I know he won't be able to last long on a few fighting games.' He shrugged it off and snapped back into reality when a controller was practically shoved in his face. They both sat there playing their game with juvenile glee, except for one of them who was wishing it was much more.

"YOU LOSE!" A controller fell to the floor when Sora lost to his friend after a huge combo and a super move was done in great speed, his cerulean eyes wide.

"Ah man! Now the score is 25…" The aqua-eyed boy laughed.

"No way, Sora! 26 – 5! That's our score!" He patted the pouting boy hard on the back, to annoy him. When he was shot an icy cold glare, the older boy just laughed and shrugged it off. Wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, Riku glanced back up at the time. 'GOD! It's only 12:58?' He looked back at the smaller boy who was putting his game away. Then…a thought came to Riku, a very…dirty thought. He grinned. "Hey Sora! Since I won, don't I get a prize or something?"

Sora looked back at him, his face had a look of curiosity on it. "A prize? We never agreed on anything like that." Riku jumped off the bed and placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Yeah…why else were we keeping score?" He smiled widely, ruffling Sora's brown spikes. Sora pouted at the gesture, and muttered lowly.

"Fine…what do you want for a prize…?" The silver haired boy moved his face close to one of the brunette's ears, and nipped gently at it, causing Sora to gasp.

"R-riku! What are you doing?" He tried to move away, but the older boy was able to knock him on his back, holding one wrist in each hand and placing them on the sides of Sora's head.

"I'm collecting my prize, Sora." He smiled warmly before capturing the younger boy's lips. Sora tried desperately to pull back, but the weight on top of him was keeping him from doing so. Riku shifted so he could sit comfortably on top of the other boy, straddling him. He pulled back to look at Sora's face.

"Get off me, Riku! I don't want to do this!" He squirmed, but Riku brought their faces closer, their noses almost touching.

"C'mon Sora, I know you'll like this." He claimed those soft lips again, but instead of struggling, Sora relaxed into the kiss. They lingered like that for a moment, until a wet roughness brushed along the brunette's lower lip, causing him to gasp. Riku took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Sora's mouth. The younger boy moaned in his mouth as Riku's tongue played with his own tongue. As Riku kissed the smaller boy, one of his hands moved to unzip the zipper on the front of his clothes. Sora made a noise, which had Riku pull back from him.

"What are you going to do to me, Riku?" His face showed a lot of fear in it. Riku smiled warmly at him, and moved down to his ear, whispering.

"Nothing that you won't like…" He leaned back down, kissing the boy passionately; his fingers still working on the zipper in a desperate attempt to reach bare skin. Riku began moving from Sora's swollen lips, down to his jaw line, and lower to nip at the sweet skin of his neck. Cool air slowly brushed against Sora's now bare chest, making him shiver slightly. The older boy motioned for him to sit up for a moment to remove the garments all together. After quickly throwing the two shirts to another area of the already messy room, Riku started back on his journey down the younger boy's chest.

Butterfly soft kisses trailed down Sora's neck, nipping at the collarbone, and descending upon one of his sensitive nipples. The brunette's breathing was already quite ragged, his eyes never leaving Riku as he continued his ministrations. He squeezed his blue eyes shut when he felt the moist warm breath on one of his nipples, moaning softly.

"R-riku…" Smiling at the reaction he got, Riku's mouth captured the hardening nub and began to suck on it. The younger boy gasped, repeating the other boy's name. When the nub of flesh was bitten gently, a long moan escaped from Sora's throat. Riku quickly switched over to the other, giving it the same treatment and receiving the same reaction and moans. Pulling away slowly after placing one last kiss on the pink nipple, the silver haired boy dragged his tongue down the panting boy's stomach, drawing lazy circles around his navel and lapping at it. Sora stifled a laugh, as the other boy continued to tease him.

Skilled hands quickly removed the belt around the slim hips of the squirming boy, aqua eyes glancing up to see any form of protest. Seeing none, Riku removed the article of clothing in one swift movement. Cerulean eyes snapped open as cold air encircled Sora's bare legs, only thing he had left on were his boxers.

"W-wait, Riku…" Fingers played with the elastic rim of the thin undergarment, a few slipping in and out of the fabric.

"Riku…" Riku smiled mischievously, removing his gloves one at a time. Tossing them aside, the older boy returned to his boxers, his fingers slipping inside, curling around the bunched fabric.

"Riku!" Quickly, the final piece of clothing on the younger boy was flying off into a random corner in the room. A bright strawberry pink color enveloped Sora's entire face as he squirmed around, trying to sit up. The firm hands on his hips were keeping him down.

"Riku! Let me go, I don't want to do this anymore!" Still desperately trying to get up, Sora moved his hands to try and cover himself up. Riku pulled himself back up to be level with Sora's face, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth. Sora pulled away, trying to push his friend off of him. Still smiling, the silver haired boy moved his face close to the brunette's, so close that Sora's eyes looked like two blue sparkling blobs and their breaths trickling each other's lips. Staring long fully into those cerulean eyes, Riku brought a hand up to comb through the spiky brown hair.

"I thought you said I could have a prize, Sora…" The warm, moist breath of each words falling on Sora's soft lips. He continued to wriggle underneath the other, his gaze locked onto bright sea green eyes.

"Y-yeah, I did, but this is going too far!" His knees rubbed against each other, trying to conceal his slowly hardening manhood, while Riku's fingertips softly fondled him. After placing a chaste kiss on Sora's lips, Riku buried his nose into the soft spiky hair. He chuckled softly against his forehead.

"I don't think this is going too far. I'm not going to do anything drastic, like going all the way." Sora blinked and swallowed hard.

"What do you mean…going all the way…?" Aqua eyes widen, then Riku couldn't contain his laughter. The tan boy narrowed his eyes, blushing.

"What's so funny?" Riku's face was hidden in the junction between Sora's neck and shoulder, still laughing.

"You! How can you be so naïve?" Small tears began to escape from the corners of his eyes, which were squeezed shut. Sora curled his hands into fists, slightly trembling.

"S-shut up! Now get off of me, and let me put my clothes back on!" His voice had a small ring of bitterness within all of the embarrassment. He, again, tried to push his friend off of him, but Riku stayed put.

"Heh…I don't think so. I think you will like what I'm going to do for you, Sora." Riku replied with a smug look gracing his features. Sora stopped struggling and tilted his head to the side, staring intently at his friend.

"What are you going to do for me?" Riku smiled, kissing the boy passionately. He moved his lips over to one of his ears, nipping and suckling on the earlobe.

"Just lie back and enjoy." His voice was like liquid smoke, causing Sora to shudder. One of the older boy's hands creeped between their two bodies, wrapping around the younger boy's growing hardness. A sharp gasp was elicited from the brunette as he tightened his grip around the shaft. The paler boy pressed his lips against the other's quickly before sitting up, so he was straddling Sora once again. His other hand settled on the side of the smaller boy's hip as he began to pump. Long and drawn out moans tore from deep within Sora's throat as the grip around his hardness tightened and began to pump harder and faster. His blue eyes squeezed shut while his hands searched for something to grip onto, finally settling with a hold on Riku's free hand's wrist and the other grabbing a random piece of clothing next to him.

Riku's skilled hand began to pump even harder and faster than before, eyeing the other boy carefully to see his reactions. Sora was biting his bottom lip, trying to suppress some of the moans from coming, but failing miserably. His breaths becoming severely uneven, he was obviously close to his climax. Riku smirked and whispered hoarsely to the writhing boy. "Sora, scream my name for me!" His eyes still screwed shut, Sora simply nodded.

"Ahhhh! Riku!" His back arched off of the floor as he exploded onto the older boy's chest and hand. Riku stared at the white liquid on his hand before lapping it up. After cleaning his hand, the silver haired boy glanced down at the spent one he was still sitting on top of. He smiled warmly when he saw that he had fallen asleep.

Riku sighed and lifted himself off of the sleeping boy. He gently lifted him up, careful not to wake him, and placed Sora on the bed, who began to curl into a ball for warmth. The older boy began to remove his dirty shirt and his pants so he was only left in his boxers as he crawled on to the bed next to Sora. When the naked boy began to shiver slightly, Riku wrapped his arms around him, who in turn, wrapped his own arms around Riku's waist. Before falling asleep for the night, Riku lifted his head and glanced over at the clock on the wall and smiled. 2:27 AM…

'It looks like I won again, Sora…' He laughed softly and snuggled into his friend. The only noises were the breathing of the two sleeping boys and the tick tock of the clock, echoing through the moonlit room.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter one updated. Well, just fixed up the paragraph construction since it was DREADFUL! xx In any case, gonna rephrase my old A/N in my own words! Ahem...This is my first KH fanfic as well as my first chapter fic. I definitely hope to see some reviews. :D Hope you enjoy!


	2. Depression and Realization

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**Depression and Realization**

* * *

It's been almost a week since that night Sora spent with Riku. His thoughts were in a whirl, he couldn't get the silver haired teen out of his head regardless of what he did. Often, he would sit and think in the tree house that looked over Destiny Islands. Looking out towards the sea and sky, the brunette would try to organize his thoughts and these new feelings he would feel whenever he thought of the other boy. Surprisingly, none of the other children who lived on Destiny Islands seem to question him much at all about his sudden change in personality. The normal carefree and cheerful Sora that they all knew became very distant and quiet. But…it's not like he wants to be like that.

Despite his temptations to return to the way things before, whenever he wanted to run down to his friends, flashes of that night ransacked his mind and he would stay put. He normally rested his head on the wooden railing that overlooked the white sandy beach. The grains of the splintered wood scratched up his chin a little, but he was always too preoccupied in those new feelings that cause his heart to fluttered faster to even notice. Strange, they aren't caused by the sweet redhead girl that Sora's attention always had been drawn to, but by Riku. As a matter of fact, when he watched the others play so care freely, he was really looking out for those intense eyes that made him weak in the knees when they would stare at him. 'How can this be right…Riku is my best friend, why does he make me feel this way?' Sora mentally asked himself.

The young brunette shut his deep blue eyes shut, trying to block out those strange thoughts. But…flashes of images of his friend went through his mind. Many of those were from the past when they were laughing and playing around with each other. Others were what seemed to be…his fantasies? Sea green eyes staring deeply into his, just the thought of them brought a blush to his slightly tanned skin. Soft silken lips pressing up to his own, and cradling his head to that strong muscled chest afterwards. Sora shivered, and quickly opened his eyes. Pushing himself away from the railing, Sora yawned softly before noticing that the sun was setting. Orange hues painting the entire island, He could see the redhead, Kairi, waving goodbye to all of the other children. The returned the gesture before hopping into their own boats and racing each other to the mainland.

One child, however, didn't leave. There was another boat other than Sora's own. He already knew who it was; it was the same person who decided to admire the ocean from the small island where the Paopu Tree was located. The one who never left his thoughts, and whom he wanted to be held by again. Riku…

Sora bit his lower lip as he looked into the distance and saw the familiar figure of his friend.

'Should I…should I tell him…?' He contemplated to himself on whether or not he should go over and admit these feelings to his friend. A small prang of nervousness shot through his stomach as his small lithe body tensed up before taking the first step down the wooden path leading towards the beach. The sound of his yellow shoes thumping against the hollow sounding planks intermingled with the soft echo of delicate waves lapping onto the sandy shore. Sora wrapped his arms around his body, many 'what ifs' going through his mind as he got closer and closer.

'What if he rejects me? What if he grows to hate me? If that happens, can I possibly live without him?' Then again, Riku was the one who caused Sora to feel these weird feelings…this…crush? No, this is more than a crush. Not only did Riku touch the boy in ways he never felt before, he was very gentle…very loving to him the entire time. Remembering one thing distinctly, Sora gently placed a few fingertips to his trembling lips. He had kissed him…the brunette could still feel the softness of those lips on his, even if it has been close to a week after the fact. 'I don't have just a crush on Riku…do I…do I love him…?'

That one question buzzed around the inside of his skull, repeating it over and over again. Sora stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing where on Destiny Islands he had walked. Then, a small smile appeared on Sora's face as he silently whispered, "Yes, that's right."

"What's right, Sora?" A curious response to his statement came from in front of the blue-eyed boy. Shocked, his face snapped up, catching the smiling gaze of Riku. He was sitting on top of the strange tree, one leg dangling down and the other rest atop where he rested his strong muscular arms. A handsome smile on his pale face, a few strands of silver blew in the soft breeze, glistening like beams of moonlight complimenting his intense eyes. Those aqua eyes seemed to be smiling too, reassuring Sora to walk closer to the older boy and look directly into his gaze.

Sora bit his lower lip as he blushed when Riku turned to jump down from the Paopu tree and stand in front of him. He rested his gloved hands gently on Sora's slim shoulders. He smiled again, turning his head to the side slightly. "Is something wrong, Sora? You've been really distant this entire week."

The brunette swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat. He shook his head, with a hush. "No, nothing's wrong."

A silvery eyebrow rose at his answer. Squeezing Sora's shoulders a little bit, he opened his mouth to object. "That's a lie. You haven't been at all like yourself, Sora. Tell me the truth…" His voice was firm, but still gentle. The younger boy hung his head low, trying to hide his expression. Small crystalline tear drops began to fall on the sand near those large yellow shoes, Sora's small shoulders began to shake. Riku gaped at his friend, kneeling down so he could look into his eyes, but his messy brown hair acted like a curtain, protecting his oceanic eyes.

"Sora…" Riku tried to look past his brown spikes to see his face, but had no luck. Then he thought back on what he did to the boy not too many days before. His platinum eyebrows knitted together as he, also, hung his head low. Silver locks falling all over, like white icicles glistening in what was left of the sunlight. "I'm sorry…" He muttered out.

Sora looked up, his eyes slightly red and puffy, staring at Riku in disbelief. 'Why did he apologize?' He wondered as he wiped his eyes with the back of his bare forearm. The silver haired teen released his friend and turned back towards the Paopu Tree. He rested a hand where he was sitting only a few minutes earlier. His sea green eyes narrowing as he gazed at the few stars that began to appear in the sky.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. If I would've known that what I did the other night would've done this to you…I wouldn't have forced you to receive that treatment." He moved his gaze down to the bejeweled waters glistening with glittering reflections of the few stars in the sky.

"It's all my fault…" His voice was low, a hoarse whisper. Sora just blinked, dropping his arms to the side as he stared at Riku. The platinum locks shock vigorously as Riku pushed a thought of what he wanted to say. "It's all my fault, I did this to you…I'm sorry. Just…please…" He closed his large eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Please, just turn back into the old Sora!" His voice echoed around them, both gloved hands roughly grabbing onto the tree trunk. The young brunette gasped at Riku's sudden cry for him to be like he used to be. He now felt terrible that he had been quiet this entire time as Riku blamed himself for whatever he thought was wrong with Sora. But…nothing was wrong with him, he was just confused. But…it has to be now or never. Taking a quick breath, Sora practically lunged onto the trembling teen. His small arms wrapped tightly around his waist, causing Riku to lose his balance and they both fell into a mound of soft white sand.

The smaller boy quickly scrambled to get on top of the larger one. Cerulean eyes locked onto aqua. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Sora cut him off by kissing him shyly on the lips. They mingled there together for a moment before they parted, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Sora…" Riku began, but Sora smiled coyly and raised a hand to hush him.

"Sorry, I seemed to have worried you, huh Riku?" His usual cheerful demeanor was there, still intact. His eyes bright and shining, even though it was slowly getting darker and darker. A small smile graced Riku's features, but before he could even deny or agree with what the young boy just said, he was cut off with a cheery laugh as Sora cuddled into his chest.

"Ever since that night at my house, you just gave me a lot to think about. It took me almost a week to actually figure out why I was so confused about everything!" He giggled childishly, causing Riku to grin.

"And, what was it?" The older boy prodded. Sora, a bit out of breath, continued.

"I…" He paused. 'Maybe I shouldn't say that just yet…what if Riku doesn't feel love towards me?' He shook his head, messing up his spiky brown hair even more, if it's possible. "I just want to be with you…" A bright smile stretched across his face as he nuzzled into Riku's warm chest.

The silver haired boy only nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller body on top of him. Drawing close to his ear, he merely whispered, "Me too…"

They both laid there for a while, before Sora got up off of the other boy to look into his exotic sea green eyes. A bright blush was on his face when he remembered something else from the other night. Riku sat up, propping his hands behind him for support, tossing his head to the side with curiosity. "Is something wrong, Sora?"

Sora just nodded, his blush deepening. "Yeah, you won…"

A silver eyebrow rose at the sudden statement. "I won?" He stopped to think about what Sora meant, but nothing came to mind. He was so worried and depressed about the other boy earlier, he never thought about any contests they probably had going on. The brunette rolled his bright blue eyes.

"The other night, when we were going to stay up all night. I fell asleep before daylight so…" His blush returned when a thought crossed his mind.

The same thought seemed to have crossed Riku's mind as a devious smirk appeared on his handsome face. Moving a silver lock of hair away from his eyes, coolly, he adjusted so he could sit up straight without the help of his hands.

"I guess that means I can have a little more fun for my prize."

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N:** ANGST! Ohmigoodness, fear it! xD Sora was probably a bit OOC and Riku, too, but um...angst might do that, you know? When you brood, you can't do anything else, BUT BROOD! HAHAHA!

Anyhoo, review! Updated the chapter with new paragraph construction. :) Woo!


	3. A Little More Fun

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**A Little More Fun**

* * *

Riku reached to get a firm hold of Sora's chin before gently pressing his lips to meet the other boy's, who was pouting. He reached his other hand up to cup the younger boy's cheek, deepening the kiss and Sora shifted closer to Riku.

The silver haired boy ran his tongue along Sora's bottom lip, the gesture registering in his mind; he opened it for Riku to enter. His tongue had thrust deep into the warm mouth, his hands gliding down the smaller body. He began exploring the brunette's mouth, his tongue meeting up with the other's occasionally. Gathering his courage, Sora decided to battle with the older boy for dominance. His own tongue trying to thrust into Riku's mouth, but the latter easily won, pulling away and suckling on his lower lip.

Riku smiled as he began to undo the layers of clothing Sora wore. He slipped his hoodie off and draped it over the Paopu tree's trunk. He began to think of what he wanted to do to Sora this time. He decided on something while he began unzipping the red jumpsuit and unbuckling his loose belt.

He removed all of the smaller boy's clothing, except for his boxers, and admired the tan body in front of him. Sora blushed at his friend's hungry gaze and fidgeted when he saw the older boy lick his lips.

"Riku…" He whispered as Riku slowly took his gloves off. His sea green eyes met with Sora's blue and began to crawl on top of the boy with a predatory grin on his face. "Shhh…You'll like this."

Riku pushed the younger boy on his back, connecting their lips together in another hungry kiss. His now bare hand slid down Sora's body, creeping into the rim of his boxers and massaging the awakening erection.

He smirked when he broke the kiss and saw the bright pink blush on Sora's face. The silver haired boy slithered, practically, down the length of his body and slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his now erect manhood.

Propping himself on his elbows, Sora watched as Riku edged closer to the tip, his breath trickling the tip and lapping at the small amount of precum forming from the slit. He poked his tongue at it, causing small moans and stirs from the brunette.

"R-riku…you're not gonna…" Sora started, but couldn't finish his question as a moist hotness engulfed him and he moaned loudly. Riku's tongue began tracing lazy circles around the head of Sora's cock, making the boy's breathing grow rapid and harsh. His hands found their way to the mess of silver strands on Riku's head and helplessly buried his fingertips into his scalp.

"Ah…Rikuuuuuu!" Riku began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue licking at the bottom of his erection causing Sora to writhe in the sand underneath him. One of his hands released the older boy's hair and began pounding at the sand.

The other boy smiled around his hardness as he was witnessing the fits of pleasure he was delivering. Occasionally, he would let his teeth scrape along the shaft in his mouth to create extra friction and drawing louder moans from Sora, which he could hear echoing around him.

The aqua-eyed boy added suction to his ministrations, and felt the body he was on top of tense up. He smirked around the throbbing organ as Sora's back arched off the sandy ground and he screamed Riku's name. The bitter taste of the younger boy's excitement filled his mouth and he swallowed every last drop, with exception of the bit that creeped out of his lips. He licked those droplets away like a dog who had the best meal of his life.

Sora blushed again and yawned. The sound of a light chuckle came from Riku as he began closing his blue eyes. "Maybe out here wasn't the best idea. Heh, why don't I row you home, Sora."

Sora nodded, but opened his eyes when a thought came to mind. "But Riku…what about my boat?"

He sat up and began sliding on his boxers and the rest of his clothing while other put on his gloves back on. He closed his exotic eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to it. You can get it back when I take you back tomorrow."

Riku stood up and walked over to the Paopu tree, grabbing the hoodie that was almost falling off and handed it to Sora. Sora blinked and grabbed his last article of clothing and put it on, hastily. "O-okay. Let's get going then, I'm getting sleepy." He yawned.

The two boys walked side by side down towards the dock, sand getting into their shoes with each step. They reached the bottom of the slope that led to the beach when Sora looked at Riku and took off running. "Last one there has to row back!" He called at the surprised boy.

Riku stopped, closing his eyes, before running after him. He had planned on rowing back anyway, but he decided to let the brunette have his fun and give him a head start. The sounds of their laughter echoed around the deserted island and blasts of sand shot up each time they sprinted forward.

Sora made it to the pier and stopped right next to the silver haired boy's boat and began doing a little victory dance for making there before the other. His arms flailed in the air, while he shook his bottom in tune with the song he hummed loudly. Riku laughed at how goofy his friend looked when he made it up to him and hopped into his boat.

"C'mon, you weird-o. Let's get going or I'm going to leave you behind." He chuckled. Sora nodded and hopped into the boat as well, sitting across from the smirking boy. Riku untied the small boat from the dock and pushed it away, using his foot. The younger boy turned from his friend and stared out at the main island getting bigger and bigger.

They both rode in an awkward silence. Neither had any idea of what to say to one another since thoughts roamed their heads about their very…strange friendship. Sora bit his lower lip; he was so confused about so many things still. He shifted his gaze down to the dark water below and listened to the soft strokes that oars made whenever Riku pulled them towards him.

A few moments passed and they made it to the mainland dock. Sora jumped out of the small boat and onto the pier as soon as Riku stopped paddling. He then sat down on one of the posts that secured the dock from collapsing and waited for the silver haired boy tie up his boat.

As soon as that was done, the smaller boy walked over to Riku and held his hand out to help him out of the boat, just like he did to him a few nights before. Eyeing it for a second, Riku smiled and grabbed his hand. Sora pulled the other out of the boat and close to him before grinning. Riku smiled also before walking in the direction of Sora's house, Sora following close behind.

They both walked in the same awkward silence as before, glancing at one another occasionally only to look back forward when the other would turn their head. They stopped in front of the brunette's house; Riku crossed his arms across his broad chest with a warm smile gracing his features. Sora smiled in turn and began to walk to the door, but stopped in mid-step. He looked back with a small blush on his face. "R-riku…d-do you want to spend the night?"

Tilting his head to the side, Riku uncrossed his arms and dropped them limply at his sides. "Is something wrong?"

He asked worriedly, taking a few steps towards the fidgeting boy. Sora shook his head. "N-no, but I thought we could talk."

He gave him a nervous smile. Raising a silvery eyebrow, Riku sighed. "Mm…you want to talk? I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, Sora. Why don't you try and get some sleep without me, besides…I don't think my parents would want me to not tell them I won't be back tonight and just showing up tomorrow like I never left again." He laughed at the thought of his parents' reaction to when he did that the time before. Swinging his arms back and forth and kicking the ground, Sora swallowed.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. Um…see you tomorrow, then." He said disappointedly and walked inside the dark house.

The sea green-eyed boy raised an arm to wave even though his friend couldn't see, and whispered. "Yeah, goodnight." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked the short distance to his own house.

For a few hours, Sora just tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to get to sleep. Too many things ran across his mind to allow him to actually fall asleep. Many of those questions he believed Riku held the answer to. Turning a few more times, Sora shot up from the bed and scowled at the wall.

'Maybe if I sneak into his room tonight, he'll let me stay over…and maybe he can answer some of my questions.' Sora thought and shot out of his bed. His body not yet adjusted to the cool air coming in from his open window, he shivered. Pushing the feeling aside, the blue-eyed boy walked over to his window and hopped out, tumbling when he reached the ground. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off before jumping the fence and running down to Riku's house.

Sora ran as quickly as he could to reach his friend's house, taking in sharp breaths of the cool night's frigid air. His large yellow shoes pounded against the ground and his hair would sometimes whip him in the face. His blue eyes began to water from the direct air blasting towards him, but Sora didn't stop. He needed to see Riku.

A small smile stretched across his face as he saw the older boy's house draw closer and closer. It looked abandoned, but that was to be expected…it was really late and everyone was most likely asleep. The brunette stopped in front of the house, staring at one of the windows on the second floor, which he assumed was Riku's room.

He couldn't be sure since he had a habit of coming in from the back yard rather than the front door. He shifted his gaze towards the fence that blocked off the front and back yards. It was an old and rather tall wooden fence, countless times Sora got splinters from it, even when he wore gloves.

He shivered as a chill wind slapped his skin. Breathing out harshly, Sora took the few necessary steps to the fence, his gloved hands grabbing onto the top.

"One…two…three…!" Sora whispered to himself has he pulled himself over and winced when he felt a really big splinter go through his white glove. Not stopping to check, he slid himself down the back and landed with a soft thud. He looked around and noticed how different the silver haired boy's yard looked at night.

He ran quickly and silently over to just below Riku's window. It was opened slightly as usual for Sora to come in. A habit of both of theirs. In case the other needed to come over, they always had their windows open for them to crawl through. Sora took a deep breath and walked towards the side of the house. The vines and wooden ornament he always climbed to get to the bedroom looked like black blobs in the dark. He gripped a handful of vines and the ladder like ornament and began pulling himself up.

Bright blue eyes never left the dark opening in the clear glass, his destination. The blue-eyed boy continued to haul himself up, grunting whenever he felt his shoe get caught in a bundle of vines, which he shook loose anyway. When he reached the top, Sora cautiously opened the window wider and lunged inside the dark room.

"Ooof!" He groaned as he hit his head on one of Riku's dressers. He shifted his position so he was sitting on his bottom, rubbing his forehead. "Ow…How long has that been there?" Sora whined, rubbing the sore spot.

A stir came from the bed and a shadowy figure sat up. They rubbed their eyes and tossed their hair, which shimmered in the moonlight that creeped in through the window. Blinking, Sora stood up and walked over to the bed. He recognized the exotic aqua eyes this person had and the silvery streaks that looked white in the pale light. "Riku?"

Riku smiled warmly at the younger boy. "What's wrong, Sora? Couldn't sleep?" He whispered lowly. A goofy smile spread across Sora's face and he clasped himself onto the other's waist. Riku fell backwards and landed in the soft bedding with Sora on top of him. He laughed full heartedly at the boy and sat up, pulling Sora into his lap.

"You couldn't sleep I take it." Riku chuckled at the pout plastered on his friend's face.

"Hm…it's okay if you want to sleep here. You can stay in my bed." He wrapped his strong arms around Sora's lithe body and pulled them both in bed. Sora rested his head on Riku's broad chest and wrapped his thin arms around him. The aqua-eyed boy cradled him protectively and rested his head in the spiky brown hair.

They both laid there like that until Sora began to squirm and face the other. His eyes held a confused light in their depths and his face was screwed into a child-like innocent look. Riku tilted his head to the side and brushed some of his silver locks behind his ear.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" He asked with genuine concern.

A nod came from the boy. "Y-yeah…I wanted to ask you something, Riku…" He stuttered and licked his chapped lips. Riku smiled and nudged Sora playfully to reassure him to continue. "W-well…are…boys supposed t-to being doing what you and…I have been doing…t-together?"

He was nervous, and obviously had a hard time wording out his thoughts into coherent sentences. He pressed his small body into the warm one and closed his eyes as he waited for the answer. A sound escaped Riku's lips and he laughed silently.

"Not all boys, Sora. Only if they have the same feelings for one another and…they're a couple." He answered confidently and sounded as though he had no doubts about what he was saying. Though in truth, Riku was afraid that he might be scaring Sora and the boy might run away…refusing to ever give him a second glance again. A low mumble came from the huddled boy. Raising a silvery eyebrow, he nudged Sora. "Can't hear you."

Pouting, Sora pulled himself away from the warmth and stared at Riku with his big cerulean eyes. The beams of moonlight shined in his eyes, they looked lighter than they really did…almost a powdery blue. A gloved hand came up and ruffled the already messy brown mop of hair, Riku laughed heartily in an attempt to get the brunette to repeat what he said.

"C'mon, Sora! I'll never know what is wrong unless you tell me. So, spit it out!" He said in his cockish voice and a hint of laughter mixed in. Silver locks of hair obscured his pale face and he shook his head to move them out of the way. Sora sighed and removed the hand out of his hair, shooting his laughing friend a death glare.

"I asked if we were a couple!" He raised his voice a little louder than intended and blushed when he saw the shocked look on the silver haired boy's face.

'Did he…just ask what…I think he asked…?' Bringing a hand up to his hair, Riku scratched at his head. Beads of sweat forming as he thought of what to say. He wasn't even sure if Sora even asked what he thought. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, he pondered loudly.

"Did…did you just ask if we were a couple?" He swallowed hard, expecting a hard smack from Sora. Nothing came, but the boy fidgeted in his hold.

"Y-yeah…I did. Are we?" The younger boy bit his lip and stroked his silky cinnamon hair. He winced when he felt the splinter that was still buried deep within his hand. Sora pulled it away and studied the area, pulling the large needle of wood out slowly. A deep sigh came from Riku and the brunette tensed.

"Well, it's up to you, Sora. I can't decide if whether or not we're a couple, but if you want to, then we can be." He sounded nervous and scared, two emotions that were always hidden behind Riku's normal personality. Sora pulled himself up to meet the older boy eye to eye. Sea green locked onto ocean blue, both shining from the luminance from midnight's moon. A small smile stretched across his young tan face and grasped onto the front of Riku's almost skintight shirt.

"Riku, can we be a couple?" He giggled at his question, but he was sincere. Even though for the longest time he had a crush on the little redhead they hung out with, the feelings he now possessed for the platinum haired teen overpowered those easily.

The elder had creeped in to his mind and now Sora was practically obsessed with just being with him. He felt secure, protected…loved. The smiles Riku gave him always seemed different from the ones he gave Kairi and all the other kids. He was always more affectionate towards him and protected him, despite that they acted like rivals all the time. Perhaps…they were rivals just so they could do as much as they could with one another. After all, Sora wanted to spend as much time as he could with Riku. It seemed to be the same in Riku's case.

A gentle smile graced the handsome features of the exotic teen. Drawing Sora closer, he placed a butterfly soft kiss of his lips. When he pulled back, the tan boy could've sworn that he even saw Riku's eyes smiling back at him. He was gorgeous in every way. Riku nodded and his smile stretched even further on his face.

"Yes, we can. You have no idea how long I've wanted to forever be with you, Sora." Forever…if there even is such a thing as forever. But…it sounded so right to Riku. No other words could describe his feelings. Without any hesitation, Sora cuddled up into his chest and began drifting off. His cheek was pressed against his hard body.

"Me, too. Goodnight…Riku." He said in a hush whisper. Riku nodded again and rested his head back on top of Sora's. He closed his eyes, happy thoughts swarming through his mind as he, himself, drifted off into a sound sleep…wrapped in the warmth of the only person he ever…loved?

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N**: Bad bad chapter. Big bad chapter. Ohmigosh! KILL IT! xx I hated this chapter when I first wrote it and I wanted to kill myself when I fixed the construction.

Yeah, despite that! Hope my readers enjoyed it anyway! xD


	4. Misunderstandings

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**Misunderstandings**

* * *

The warm morning's sun shined through the clear glass of Riku's window, yellow beams washing over the two huddled bodies in the bed. Both sleeping soundly, their limbs wrapped around one another with the older clutching the younger close to him, protectively. Seagulls chimed outside flying in circles, searching for their morning meal.

Light, quick footsteps pounded along the concrete of sidewalk. The large wooden gate opened and closed quickly with a slam and those same footsteps continued onto the grass below Riku's window. Their small hands searched the ground for small pebbles, picking up a few frantically. The person stroked their red locks behind their ear and began tossing the small rocks at the semi-opened window. The rocks hit the glass and occasionally slip through the opening, striking the silver haired teen in bed.

"Rikuuuuuu! Are you awake?" Kairi called, tossing another rock into the room. The gray stone, unusually large compared to the rest, struck Riku's head, waking him. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, screwing his eyes tight in pain. Small clinks came from outside and yet another rock smacked him in the head.

Riku grumbled small curses as he untangled himself from the sleeping boy to see what was the big deal outside. He ran a hand through his silver hair and blinked his aqua eyes as he climbed up to his window. His eyes widened as another rock came straight for him, but dodged it easily. He scowled at the girl below his window, who had her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Kairi? What are you doing? You know how many of those rocks you threw actually hit me?" He scolded the younger girl and rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. Kairi's light purple eyes widened a bit before dropping the few remaining stones in her hands. She wiped her hands on her lavender miniskirt, clearing her throat nervously. She pulled her white tank top down a bit to cover herself before speaking.

"Sorry, Riku! I didn't think they'd hit you. Have you seen Sora? He wasn't at his house, and his mom said that she hadn't seen him all night. I'm worried." Her hands fidgeted and she kicked the ground in frustration. She brushed her hair again and looked down in the direction towards Sora's house, licking her lips.

"I checked around Tidus and Wakka's houses before I came here. I don't think he slept at the island, but he doesn't normally do this kind of thing. So…do you know where he is?" Kairi stared back Riku's questioning gaze. One of his gloved hands was on the windowsill and the other was still resting in his hair. He stared back into his room, glancing at Sora. He smiled at the serene look on the brunette's face. Sora was nuzzling against Riku's pillow as if he was laying into the other's chest. Looking back at Kairi, the aqua-eyed boy began to laugh.

"Ha…Kairi, he's been sleeping over here. I don't know why you're so worried about him, like you're his girlfriend." He laughed at his comment while the girl blushed and glared at him. He flashed her a cocky grin before disappearing quickly in his room. He appeared again, dropping about eight to nine stones out into the plants below. Kairi sighed and then raised an eyebrow as a thought struck her.

'Wait…I've been to Riku's room once before. He doesn't have any sleeping bags or any other place for him to sleep. Don't tell me Sora slept with Riku…in his bed!' She gave a worried glance at the ground below and shook her head in denial. 'No, he's probably sleeping on the floor.' She stared back at Riku who, in turn, raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, wake him up and both of you meet me at the tree house. We still need to continue building our raft and we've gotten nowhere!" With that said, she waved him goodbye and ran towards the gate. Her delicate hands carefully open the gate to prevent splinters and sprinted out. The sound of her sandals on the sidewalk slowly faded as she made it closer and closer to the dock. Riku sighed and turned back into his room.

He chuckled when he saw Sora's position. One of the boy's arms and legs were draped over the side of the bed and his mouth was wide open. Settling down next to the sleeping body, Riku began to think on how to wake him up. He gave an evil grin when a perfect idea struck his mind. He tucked his hands beneath Sora's body and began to gently lift it up. He eyed the boy before he gathered his strength and thrust him off the bed in one swift movement, creating a loud thump on the floor. A groan came from Sora.

"Ooow! What the hell?" He shot up and saw a laughing Riku on the bed, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. He scowled darkly and pouted, making the boy laugh even harder. He looked around the floor and grabbed the quickest thing he could find. A small stone, which he had no idea how it got there, shot at lightning speed and struck Riku in the head. The older boy rubbed the sore spot, grumbling something about his head being a target. Sora climbed up and sat cross-legged across from Riku, his arms wrapped around his upper body.

"What's wrong with you, Riku? You don't wake somebody up like that! Don't you have any-" A finger was gently placed over Sora's lips to stop him from creating an argument. Riku dropped his head, his silver hair acting like a curtain to hide the smirk on his face. He could feel the pout forming underneath his finger and he lifted his head to meet the blue gaze staring at him. Riku smiled before removing his finger.

"We have to meet Kairi at the island, that's what's wrong with me. And you sleep like a log, that was the only way I could think of to wake you up. So stop being such a lazy bum and let's get going, Sora." He grinned and got up from the bed, walking over to one of his dressers. He pulled out one of the drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of pants and one of his trademark yellow shirts. Sora blushed as he watched Riku change in front of his eyes. He allowed his eyes to wander and trace every line and contour of the pale body. He could see his muscles flex slightly while he pulled on the black and yellow shirt, which was tight enough to see every detail anyway. Sora squirmed and rocked while Riku changed his pants. The silver haired boy finished up and then turned back to look at the blushing boy with a smile. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course. Just, let's stop by my house first so I can change as well." Sora replied nervously, looking away from the other's gaze. Riku chuckled from behind him and climbed back on the bed, ruffling his cinnamon spikes. Content with his handiwork, which didn't look much different from before, the older boy climbed onto the windowsill and jumped outside. He tumbled a bit from the impact and jumped to his feet soon after, turning back to see the shocked gaze on those large blue eyes.

"Well, c'mon then, Sora! We'd better get going!" He walked back towards the window, stopping just far enough so he could hold out his arms in a gesture to beckon Sora to jump. Sora's eyebrows furrowed at the sign and bit his lip, nervously. He climbed up on the window and grasped the frame with one of his hands, while the other was clasped onto the edge. He made a motion to move, but hesitated and held tightly onto the window. He looked worriedly at Riku.

"Are…are you serious? You want me to jump into your arms?" His voice was shaky and he began to perspire from fear. Riku nodded and edged as close as he could without crushing his hands into the side of the house. Sora bit his lip again and closed his eyes for what was to come. He let go of the window and could feel the wind hitting him from below as he fell. He could hear a few footsteps from Riku as he moved to the right position so he could catch him. Sora's eyes squeezed tightly as he expected a sharp thud from the ground or from crushing the hard body below. But…it didn't come; he only felt himself fall into strong arms and pulled into a warm embrace. Ocean blue eyes opened and Sora snuggled into Riku, smiling.

"Don't worry, Sora. If you ever fall, I'll always be there to catch you…and this was my proof of it." Riku whispered and gently allowed the brunette onto the ground. He smiled at the soft shade of pink that appeared on Sora's face before walking towards the gate out of his backyard. Riku quickly hopped over and stopped on the other side, waiting for Sora to come over. "C'mon, slow poke! We should hurry!"

"Oh! Okay, I'm coming!" A voice came from the other side and he heard the fumbling of Sora grasping onto the top of the old wooden gate. He began pulling himself, but wince as he felt a large splinter pierce his skin and begin burying itself. Shaking off the pain, Sora continued pulling himself over and lifted his legs over the side to hop down to the ground. He let go of the top and dropped, Riku stepping back beforehand to give him enough space to land. Sora stood up straight and grinned at the older boy. Both boys dashed down the street towards Sora's.

Loud footsteps became quieter and quieter as they reached the front door, their shoes stomping on concrete and shifting onto the green grass. The metal gate on the side of Sora's house was opened by a crack, evidence that Kairi was there earlier. They walked to the back of the home and walked below the window of Sora's room. It wasn't very high up for the two teenage boys, but for someone like Kairi, it would be hard to climb through. Small rocks littered below that must've came from the small redhead. Riku rubbed the back of his head where he got hit by the rather large rock earlier, cringing while he stared at those on the ground.

"I-it looks like Kairi has a thing for throwing rocks now. Man…she can really throw hard." He squeezed his aqua eyes shut when his hand brushed the area too roughly, causing slight pain.

Sora nodded, and walked closer to a large rock that was below his window. He jumped up on it and placed his hands on the wooden plank below the glass window. "Yeah, I guess. Luckily she didn't break my window." He giggled at the thought of seeing Kairi being scolded by his mother. Riku did a half laugh and a half snort as he stepped onto the rock behind Sora and placed his hands on top of the younger boy's. He pressed his warm body close to Sora's tensed one and moved his hands to open the window. His breath trickled the back of the brunette's ear and grunted as the window shot open quickly. Riku nudged Sora to climb inside. Sora looked back to meet his gaze.

"You know, I could've done that myself." He narrowed his eyes and hoisted himself up. He was just about to climb all the way through until he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist. Arching his eyebrows, Sora glanced back.

A cocky grin spread across Riku's handsome features and he gave a chuckle. "I know, but I love being close to you, you get embarrassed so easily, Sora." He removed one of his arms and ruffled the boy's hair. A growl came from the still-tensed Sora and he pulled away so he could finally get into his room. Unfortunately, when the teen got one foot onto the clothes-littered floor, one of his large yellow shoes hooked on the window and he fell flat on his face. Riku blinked and then burst into laughter, holding his side while Sora got up and shot him a dark glare.

Riku climbed over himself and helped to stable the boy as he got up, still laughing. "Hahaha…you're such a clumsy oaf, Sora. I hope I need to help change you as well." He grinned while Sora blushed.

"N-no! I can do that myself, go…wait on my bed, Riku!" He blushed again and rushed over to a closet, pulling out his usual red outfit.

Riku shrugged and sat down on the bed behind the blue-eyed boy. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and smiled contently. "Alright…you're no fun, Sora." He said playfully, in a mock bored tone. Sora's blush deepened and began peeling his clothing off, but stopped in mid-motion when he removed his hoodie and was unzipping his jumpsuit. He turned back at Riku, who gave him a gentle smile to reassure his worried face.

Sora bent down and pulled off his shoes. A soft thud came from them landing on some dirty clothes on the wooden floor. His hands traveled back up to the zipper and pulled it the rest of the way down. Cool air entered the warm cage of clothing, giving him a slight shiver. He began to slide the material off one of his slender shoulders when he remembered that Riku was still there. He turned back and pouted. "Are you going to watch me?"

Riku shrugged and propped his elbows on his knees. He then rested his chin on the palms of his hands, giving Sora an innocent smile. "Of course! You got to watch me, didn't you? And…I won't be giving up a chance to see you get undressed." He playfully winked at the other.

Sora blinked and scowled. "Y-yeah, I watched you, but it's embarrassing! Can't you turn around or something? It feels weird if someone watches me!" He clasped his hand tightly onto the clothing that was beginning to slip off his shoulder, keeping it in place. Riku chuckled and sat back, his arms shifting behind him to hold himself up. He blinked his sea green eyes at the ceiling and smirked. "Too bad, Sora. It's only fair, unless you want me to help you get changed."

"N-no, I'm fine! Just…s-shut up, Riku!" Sora stuttered, blushing furiously as the older boy almost fell over from laughing so hard. Sora turned, facing away from the laughing boy, and continued to get undressed with nervous hands. In one fell movement, he slipped his red outfit off both shoulders and it fell around his feet quickly. He was about to grab for his clothes, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riku licking his lips, his eyes fixed on the brunette's tan body.

Sora continued to blush and roughly grabbed his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could. He zipped up the front, and wrapped his belt around his slim hips, loosely buckling it. He picked up his shoes from the floor and slid them back on, securing the laces. After tapping them at the tips to make sure they were on comfortably, Sora grabbed a clean hoodie from his closet and walked to stand in front of Riku, slipping it on clumsily. He gave him a goofy grin, receiving a warm one in return. The silver haired boy stood up and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Right then! Let's get going before we get Kairi mad." He squeezed his shoulder before turning and climbing out Sora's window.

"Uh…okay!" Sora said nervously and followed him. They both walked towards the dark iron gate that led to the front yard. The younger boy walked ahead to open the gate for the other, but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He jerked and removed one of his gloves to examine it. Small droplets of blood began to seep out from around the wooden needle that was still deep in his hand. He attempted to pull it out, but was stopped by Riku, who pulled his injured hand towards him.

"When'd you get this?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Earlier, while we were leaving your house. Heh, I guess I was pretty stupid, it's pretty deep i-ow!" He cried in pain when Riku squeezed his hand.

Riku looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to hurt. You're going to have to hold still, Sora, so I can get it out for you." He smiled warmly.

Sora swallowed hard and nodded. He screwed his eyes shut as the pain returned and Riku began slowly pulling the splinter out. What seemed like forever, the pain subsided, but still sore, and he opened his large eyes to meet a loving gaze. He allowed his eyes to shift down to his hand, which had a little bit of blood forming from the area that was punctured and was slightly red. He tried pulling it away from the older boy, but Riku pulled him closer, gently lapping up the blood with his warm tongue. Sora watched aghast at the talented tongue making massaging circles around his injured area. When Riku had finished, he released the hand and smiled at Sora's shocked face. "Good as new!" He claimed rather proudly and turned to walk away.

Sora blinked and regained his senses before running to catch up. He stopped next to Riku, lowering his face in embarrassment. "T-thanks." He whispered.

Riku grinned and patted his head. "No problem! Now, c'mon! I'll race you to the dock!" He knelt down in a racing position, blowing some of his silver hair out of his face. Sora followed in the suit, glancing at the aqua-eyed boy.

"You're on! I'm gonna beat you this time!" He mumbled and concentrated on his destination. The small wooden dock at the end of the street with Riku's boat waiting for them. He placed his hands on the concrete ground, his behind rising up in the air as he waited for the count of three. A snicker came from next to him.

"Alright, whatever you say! On my count. One…" He lowered his body to the ground, his face scrunching up slightly in determination.

"Two…" Both boys raised their bodies up, preparing themselves for the final number. Their breathing became uneven in anticipation. Their nostrils flared a bit and their shoes grinded the dirt from their soles onto the somewhat clean sidewalk. Sora bit his lip and began to sweat while Riku closed his eyes in suspense.

"Three!" He yelled and the two were off. Their shoes pounded the ground and the wind smacked their faces. The wind felt cool against Sora's already sweaty face. Their breathing went from uneven to harsh and their hair tailed behind them from the speed of their run. Sora's blue eyes were fixed on the goal while Riku shifted from looking in front of him to the running teen next to him. Both of them still had wide grins across their faces, the thought of beating the other in their heads. The air felt like it was slashing their eyes, small drops of moisture escaping from the corners.

Their destination was getting closer and closer. Sora tried to push himself harder, using up all his energy just to beat the boy running along side of him. Riku, on the other hand, ran at a normal speed since he was faster than the younger boy. They could see the goal getting closer still; it was only a few meters away. Just when Sora felt as though he was about to win, Riku picked up speed and jetted past him. His eyes went wide as the boy stopped at the edge of the dock and turned. He panted heavily and gave a cocky grin. "I win again, Sora!"

Sora stopped in front of him and almost collapsed from exhaustion. He could hear the arrogant laughter from the older boy and pouted. "Okay, fine! You win again. What's the score now?" He pondered while trying to catch his breath.

Riku laughed again. "I don't even remember! I thought we were playing for prizes now." He walked closer to Sora, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Oceanic eyes widened. "Since I won yet again, I deserve another prize." Riku said casually.

Sora blushed and was about to object and complain about them having to meet Kairi when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. It was loving and romantic, almost, kind of kiss. No tongues penetrated the other, no hidden feeling of lust, just a sweet kiss. Riku pulled away and cupped Sora's heated face, smiling sweetly. "That was the best prize up to date, Sora." He whispered and moved away, hopping into his boat.

Sora turned towards him and followed, sitting across from the smug boy. He sat there as Riku untied the boat, touching his lips shyly. They felt tingly. He yearned to be kissed like that again. Noting the softness and warmth of Riku's lips, the brunette's blush deepened into a deep shade of watermelon. The boat rocked and Riku grabbed hold of the oars. He looked up and mentally chuckled at the state that the other boy was in. He began to row, making their way towards the island. Finding his voice, Sora spoke up something that crossed his mind. "R-riku, no one else knows about us, right? So…should we act any different around everyone?" He asked nervously.

Riku looked at him intently, still rowing, and frowned. "It would be best not to tell anybody, Sora. It's kinda hard to predict how everyone will react to our relationship." He looked back and saw the other dock closing in. Everyone's boat, including Sora's from the night before, was docked and waiting side by side. He began to slow down as they got closer. A small "Okay." came from Sora and Riku nodded.

They both jumped out of the boat and looked up towards the large tree house. An angry Kairi was waiting there, her arms dangling over the rail. She turned her head towards the two and narrowed her lavender eyes at them in frustration. The two rushed up to greet her with apologetic smiles on their faces. She continued to frown and pushed herself away from the light wooden railing, crossing her thin arms across her slender chest. "What took you two so long? I've been waiting this entire time!" She huffed.

Sora scratched the back of his head in apology, trying to think of an excuse. He then realized that he didn't need one since they were basically just changing into clean clothes. "Heh, sorry Kairi. We had to get changed. What did you need to see us for?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Shifting her gaze from Sora, she shot an annoyed glare at Riku. "You didn't tell him?" She whispered icily.

Flipping her red locks, Kairi turned back to Sora with a smile on her face. "We need to finish the raft, remember? So…no being a lazy bum today, Sora! We need to get it done!" She raised her voice to a high pitch level, both boys fought their hardest not to cringe at the noise. She giggled as she began to tell the two what to get and do while they laughed nervously.

The day went as usual, nothing changed out of the ordinary. Sora slacked on the jobs given to them while Riku finished them in lightning speed. The kids practiced their swordplay and fighting techniques with their makeshift weapons. Kairi scolded Sora and Riku whenever she caught the two goofing off together. Nothing really changed except for the fact that Sora and Riku would act inseparable, they refused to leave the other's side, ignoring the young redhead almost constantly.

The lack of attention annoyed Kairi and raised suspicions whenever they would laugh or converse with one another and when she would ask, they wouldn't tell her. She didn't mind so much about Riku since she didn't have that much of an interest in him, but it hurt whenever Sora would try and think up excuses to stay with the older boy and avoid her. She always had a crush on Sora and now that he was ignoring her, she felt rejected. She thought that he felt the same way, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. A thought crossed her mind over time and Kairi began to plan to get Sora to treat her like royalty again.

The sun began to set and all the kids began to wave their goodbyes to one another. Three boats jetted off towards the bigger island where they lived. Three boats, however, remained docked. Each belonging to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Kairi waited by her own boat for the two boys to leave. She began to kick a loose board on the dock when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up and saw Sora and Riku laughing together and walking…unusually close together. She shrugged off the image and pranced up to the blue-eyed boy, flashing him an innocent smile. "Heeeey, Sora? Do you think we could talk for a moment?" She gave her most pleading look causing Riku to roll his eyes.

Glancing up at Riku and back to Kairi, Sora nodded. "Sure, what do you need?" He smiled slightly, raising one of his eyebrows. He shifted his weight to one foot and crossed his arms over his chest. Kairi began to stroke her hair, looking down at the floor.

"Let's go to the Paopu tree, I want to talk to you alone. So…Riku? Why don't you go along home, we'll catch up." She gave off a fake giggle and clasped onto one of Sora's arms, dragging the poor boy away.

Riku frowned at the two and began to follow close behind out of curiosity. The girl stopped when she reached the center of the small piece of land and turned to face the baffled boy. She gave him another smile and pulled down on her incredibly short skirt.

Sora crossed his arms again and cocked his head to the side, giving the girl an annoyed look. "Okay…we're alone, Kairi. What did you need to say?"

Kairi watched her feet for a moment before looking up at the boy. Playing with the hem of his skirt, she thought out the words she wanted to say. "W-well, I just wanted to tell you that I like being around you, Sora. And…all day you seem to have been ignoring me and it gave me the impressions that you don't like me as a friend anymore." She took a few steps closer to him.

Sora straightened his head and sighed. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth. "I still want you as a friend, Kairi. I like being around you, too." He smiled.

A bright smile graced Kairi's features, his answer gave her the courage for what she was about to say. "I…really like you, Sora. Do you…feel the same way?" She tilted her head in a coy manner, trying to make herself appear as cute as possible. Riku, who was standing across the bridge was shaking his head and almost started laughing when he began to think about the look on Kairi's face when she would be rejected by Sora.

Sora gave her a confused look, not fully understanding what she was getting at. He decided that she meant liked him as in a best friend and he nodded. "I really like you, too, Kairi." He gave her a goofy grin and placed his hands behind his head.

Her lavender eyes widened and she stared at Sora for almost a full minute before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Sora's blue eyes shot open at the action. He had no idea what to do, but he didn't want to push her away. Even though he had no feelings for her anymore, if he roughly removed her, it would give the impression that the girl is disgusting. Mentally sighing, he decided to allow her to continue to kiss him and he'd reject her nicely afterwards. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the one-sided kiss.

From the other side of the bridge, one could probably hear the sound of Riku's heart breaking at the sight. His sea green eyes were wide and he couldn't tear them away from the awful picture. When he saw Kairi pull away from Sora…HIS Sora, he began to walk over to the couple.

Narrowing his eyes when the two locked gazes with him, he stopped and balled his hands into fists. His body tensed and his arms were straight at his sides, shaking violently. He gritted his teeth and glared at Kairi and then at Sora. The natural beauty of his exotic eyes were clouded with jealousy and his handsome face distorted into a frightening expression. The young girl moved behind Sora, truly afraid of Riku.

Sora looked back at the girl and back at the raging boy. It was unidentifiable of who he was truly angry at, the brunette had no idea of what to do. He stepped back a bit with Kairi moving back with him, still clutching onto his arm. Riku glared at the two for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Gathering his courage, Sora tried to say something. "Riku…"

Riku looked up and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes again. "Sora…you jerk…" He couldn't think of anything else to say. His body still shook violently. In order to avoid doing anything he would regret, Riku turned quickly and ran towards his boat. Tears began to escape his eyes while he tried to remove that image of the two from his mind, leaving the confused girl and the guilty boy behind.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N: **HAHAHA! Riku reminds me of a jealous girl in this chapter, I love it. xD He's more of a girl than Kairi!

Err, there wasn't any implied Kairi-bashing in this, by the way. I don't hate her, but her coldness in this was more directed towards Riku since..well. xD I personally don't think Kairi likes Riku very much. She always seemed to treat him pretty poorly despite all he did for her. She was really just mad in this since Sora was missing and she finds him with someone who I think she doesn't really care very much for, you know? But these are my feelings! xDDD There's more to what I explained, but I'd be typing gigantic paragraphs to go through all the details.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! Revamped version and jazz and review. :P


	5. Our True Feelings

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**Our True Feelings**

* * *

Sora watched in pain as he saw Riku turn tail and run away from him. His reflex caused him to follow the delusional boy. His bright blue eyes locked on the figure growing larger and larger as he picked up speed. He could hear the faint voice of Kairi telling him to wait and come back. Sora didn't want to listen to the girl; he was determined to stop the silver haired boy from doing anything stupid and explaining to him what had happened. It was obvious that he had misunderstood what just happened only moments before. The wind was whipping at his face and his eyes watered as small grains of sand blew into them. His muscles ached from playing and building the raft earlier and his back was beginning to feel wet from him perspiring. The brunette didn't care; he didn't care about anything except Riku. Riku…the one he had unintentionally hurt. 

Sora's body felt like it was just about to collapse from exhaustion, but he continued to gather all what was left of his strength to run faster. Riku was so close now; the older boy had just reached the pier and his own large shoes made dull footsteps on the chipping wood. Sora's own feet had just barely touched the pier when he knew his energy was about to give out on him and he lunged himself onto the now crouching boy. Both of their bodies made an impact and Sora clasped himself around Riku's waist. Riku immediately let go of the rope he was untying in his hand and he landed on his side on the pier, the younger boy lying on top of him. They stayed there for a moment before Riku pushed Sora off and turned to meet him with fierce eyes.

"Get away from me, Sora! Go back to your new girlfriend!" He pointed an insinuating finger at the smaller boy and raised his voice. His aqua eyes narrowed into slits as he took a few steps back, away from the other. His body was trembling in anger and his muscles were tense. The rubber soles of his shoes grinded into the wood he was standing on, causing it to creak a bit. He was beginning to feel the cool ocean air hitting against his pant legs signaling him to stand his ground if he didn't want to fall off the rickety dock all together and make a fool of himself, anymore than he probably did only earlier.

Sora put his hands up in an innocent manner, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the insinuation. He took a few more steps closer with his big yellow shoes, tilting his head to the side with a slight pout of his lips. "Riku…Kairi isn't my girlfriend. You must've not really saw what happened back there, but you are the one I really want to be with-"

The smaller boy was cut off by a scoff escaping Riku's lips. The silver haired boy whipped his head to the side, looking out towards the main island and squeezed his eyes tightly, crushing any tears that were stinging to fall. He bit his lip hard, drawing a bit of blood from the delicate skin to bead up a stain his teeth and petal soft lips. He shook his head delicately and tried to calm himself, refusing to believe anything Sora would say.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. I'm not an idiot. I should've known that what you said last night wasn't true, and you've always wanted to attempt to get with Kairi. You were just using me since it didn't seem like it was going to happen, weren't you?" He turned back and scowled darkly, his sea green eyes glistening with unshed tears and anger. "You were planning this from the beginning." His eyes slid shut and his voice was barely above a whisper.

Sora shook his head after each sentence that Riku spoke. None of what he said was true, but it hurt to hear. His small body began to shake in seething rage; he didn't know what to say or what to do as Riku blamed him for all these false actions. He could feel his eyes stinging and they were probably bloodshot from the run over and from sand blowing in them. He stared at the floor and examined the splintered wood of the docks and the small grains of sand stuck in between the planks. Realization struck him when he thought of what Riku might be truly angry about. He looked back up with his large cerulean eyes; the emotion within them couldn't even be deciphered. "You keep saying that was what I've been planning since the beginning and you seem to know way too much about me doing such things like that! That was probably what you were doing the whole time, Riku! You've been only using me for your own personal gain! While with me, you would try and get together with Kairi and if it didn't work out, you would always have me as back up!"

Small tears escaped Sora eyes as he yelled at the older boy. The hurt was evident in his voice, but he didn't even mean a single thing he said. He just spoke whatever came into his mind so he could get back at Riku for the hurtful things that were yelled at him earlier. He examined the aqua-eyed boy's face and his features softened when he noticed the look plastered on said boy's face. He instantly felt terrible and stepped forward towards the shocked boy. He reached out so he could apologize and explain everything. "Riku…" He called out, gently.

The longhaired boy snapped out of his delusional state and jerked his arm away from Sora. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, icily. He stepped away from the edge of the edge of the small pier. "I don't want to be with a whore who just plays with peoples' emotions!" His voice was low and menacing, dripping in false hatred.

Riku's eyes widened when what he said finally registered in his head. He looked into Sora's face and noted how the boy was just as shocked as he was. "Sora, I-"

A sharp stinging sensation slashed at Riku's right cheek and a loud slapping resonated around them, echoing about the small island. His eyes went wide, his face was shot over towards the left and the feeling stayed there. He could feel the pain just below his eye and he could feel it pulsating, almost. He almost lost his balance at the strength of the strike.

Out of reflex, Riku's right hand shot up and held onto the most likely red area as he looked into the piercing blue eyes of the person who slapped him. Sora's face was scrunched to form a rather ugly look on his usually innocent and naïve looking face. His nose was wrinkled and his upper lip was lifted a bit to meet with it. His eyes looked almost as though they were closed completely. He drew his hand back and planted it firmly at his side as he shot his head towards the floor, shaking and sniffling.

Riku's lower lip began to tremble, watching the wreck of emotions that seemed to burn within Sora's tiny body. He was shaking so violently out of confusion, hurt, depression, and anger. He began shaking his head again, at almost a mind-blowing rate, his hair probably giving him whiplash, but he didn't care. He shot his head up with many tears running down his face and stomped his foot to make his point. "I lost interest in Kairi as soon as you showed me that you had feelings for me…"

His head turned slightly to the side as he stared into the darkening water surrounding one of the small boats and furrowed his eyebrows, slightly. "…but it looks like I was wrong about you." He whispered.

Riku stared at the boy for a moment before deciding that he had enough with the insinuations. He balled his fists and felt his shoes sliding a bit on the old wood, spreading them to set himself firmly to stand his ground. His face ducked a bit as he gathered his courage to admit to Sora that he never had any feelings for Kairi whatsoever. He took a deep breath and raised his voice rather loudly.

"You are the only person I ever loved, Sora! It was never Kairi!" He could hear it echo around them and his voice felt a bit more parched than it did before. A sharp gasp shook him out of his solemn state. His face shot up to meet the surprised and blushing one of the brunette.

Sora brought a hand to cover his mouth as he blushed furiously at that loud declaration. 'Riku…loves me…?' The thought bounced around his head, seemingly repeating itself over and over again. He noticed how the longer Riku stared at him, the more his face morphed into realization to where his jaw began to drop and his exotic eyes widened more and more. They both stood there for only the gods knew how long, but it felt like an eternity. Pupils seemed to dilate with fear and anticipation. However, a small feminine voice from behind snapped the two boys out of their reverie.

"Sora! Riku! Wait up!" Kairi ran awkwardly towards the two frozen boys, her hands repeatedly pulling on her short skirt to keep it down as her face distorted at the feeling of sand kicking up and landing in her slip-ons.

Both boys turned their attention to her before the older one snorted something inaudible and walked off into the direction of the Secret Place. He kicked up sand occasionally as his large shoes were lifted from the sand, the small girl stopping for a moment to look in his direction before continuing her way towards the pier and plopping down on her behind.

She slipped off one of her shoes and let the tiny grains of sand slide out and fall in between one of the random gaps between the wood and into the sloshing seawater below. She looked up at Sora with large lavender eyes and titled her head in concern when he did not acknowledge her presence. Glancing back in the direction where Riku walked off, she screwed her full lips into an unrecognizable expression, as if a mixed between a smile and a frown. "What happened between you and Riku?" She asked quietly.

Sora continued to stare in the direction the other boy went and pouted. He was still extremely confused, but he didn't want to give off any signs to Kairi, so he decided to immediately change the subject. But to what? He looked around and noted how the clouds were growing dark and the sky was turning a deep blue gray, signaling it was going to rain sometime soon. Really soon. The clean smell of rain rose to his nostrils and then he moved his gaze towards the route they normally took to get back to the main island. The weather didn't seem as though it had affected it, yet. Which was fortunate, but they would have to get back quickly before the winds picked up. He glanced back in the direction of the Secret Place and then down to Kairi, who had finished putting her shoes back on and was now straightening out her skirt. He figured Kairi and he should get back, but what about Riku? He couldn't just leave him here.

Sighing softly, Sora directed his attention fully towards the delicate redhead. "Kairi, it looks like it's going to rain really soon. It'll be a good idea if you go back home before the tide gets too high and it's too dangerous to row back." He smiled gently at her and placed a hand on one of her slim shoulders.

Her eyes widened and began looking at the sky, herself. A worried look graced her usually perky face and she placed a hand to rest softly on her breast. "But…what about you, Sora? And Riku?" She asked in almost a panicking manner.

The brunette shook his head slowly with a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry, I'm going to try and get him, but I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

"But…I don't want you to go alone!" She raised her voice a little higher and she clasped her hands together on her chest to plead. Her knees buckled and her heels began to spread far apart while her toes stayed anchored together.

Sora crossed his arms and gave her a mock scolding look. "I'll be fine, Kairi! Just please, go back before it gets too dangerous." He answered reassuringly, tapping one of his large sun-colored sneakers on the ground.

Giving the boy one last pleading look, the small girl shrugged with a passive "all right". She hopped into her boat, blushing when she felt her skirt being uplifted by the wind that seemed to be picking up a bit and she shot her hands to push it down as she sat. Sora rolled his eyes, wondering why she keeps insisting on wearing such short clothes whenever she goes out to play and run. Letting out a nervous giggle, Kairi grab hold of her oars and gave Sora another sad look. "See ya, Sora." She said softly before rowing towards the large island.

The ocean-eyed boy just waved and watched the girl leave, making sure she would be okay and the winds didn't pick up too much while she was there. She was almost of out of sight when a small raindrop landed on Sora's nose. He wrinkled it in surprise and looked up at the sky. More rain began to fall. He reached a hand out to catch a few raindrops. A small puddle began to fill in his palm and another drop of water smacked him on his forehead. He pouted and looked out in the distance to see where Kairi was, he couldn't see the girl any longer. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sora turned and stalked off towards the dark cave next to the waterfall.

During his short little journey, the winds and rain had picked up quickly. He wasn't even halfway towards the Secret Place when his clothes had gotten so wet that they were clinging to his lithe frame and sending shivers up his spine. He pressed his arms close to his chest for warmth, but that only made his arms and body colder due to the icy rainwater that soaked his red outfit. His spiky hair had fallen in his face, drenched in water and clung to his cheeks and the back of his neck. He cringed whenever he took a step for he heard and felt the squish of his soaked shoes. He finally made it to the small cavern by the time a loud crash of thunder rumbled behind him. Sniffling a little and rubbing his nose, Sora lifted up some stray vines that covered the entrance and crouched down to enter. Silently thanking that the inside of the cave was warm, but still a bit moist, he tried his best to not get too close to the ground otherwise the dry sand would stick to his wet clothes.

He continued to walk through the small corridor, pushing away the random vines falling down and swatting bugs that flew into his face. He mentally cursed how annoying one fly was has he pushed aside the last remaining garland-like plant and entered the main area of the cave. He looked around, smiling at the drawings on the wall and let his gaze stop on the silver haired boy crouching in front of one. He traced the shaky lines with one of his gloved hands as he examined the childish drawings of Kairi and Sora. He had to squint to make out the rougher drawing of Kairi. Her hair looked more like Riku's than hers when she was younger. It was hard to distinguish who the drawing was of. He was easily able to tell it was Sora's work anyway, the boy couldn't draw very well when he was younger, and still sort of can't. He allowed a smile stretch across his tear stained face when he thought of this. He was so deep in thought that Riku didn't even her the dragging footsteps behind him.

"I was thinking of you when I drew that." A shivery voice snapped Riku out of his daydreaming. His face rose a bit at hearing the random comment. Sora was leaning over his shoulder, small drops of water falling from his drenched locks fell onto the sand surround them, and he smiled when Riku made a motion to turn around and look at him.

Riku suddenly stood and turned sharply to meet the boy. His eyes had a cold shimmer in them causing Sora's smile to melt away and step back in nervous confusion. But Sora wasn't going to turn tail and run because it seemed like Riku was still made at him. He was going to resolve this fight, it hurt whenever the older boy was angry with him. He gritted his teeth, but then something unexpected happened.

Without any warning, strong arms wound themselves around Sora's small body and held him close to Riku's larger one. It wasn't a crushing embrace, but a loving and protective one. Riku hid his face within the crook of the younger boy's shoulder and neck, breathing almost silent words of apology. Sora almost shuddered at the warm breath and meekly wrapped his own arms around the paler boy's slim waist. He rested his chin upon one of his broad shoulders, slowly allowing his eyes to slide closed. "Riku…" He breathed out.

"I'm sorry, Sora. For everything I said and for running off. Gods, I'm sorry." Riku whispered against his neck, brushing a hand apologetically in his wet hair.

"Riku…" Sora breathed again and attempted to look into the older teen's eyes, but was held in place by his hand. He smiled softly and rested his chin again on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too…" He said in a low, breathless voice.

They stood there for a few moments before realization struck both of them that the smaller brunette boy was dripping wet and the front of Riku's yellow shirt was beginning to match him. Riku pulled them out of their embrace and held Sora at arm's length, his hands resting on his shoulders, rubbing up and down, the friction causing him to warm up. He looked at the boy in a concerned manner, kneeling down slightly to look in to his face with his piercing aqua eyes. "Sora, why are you so wet?" He asked.

"Oh…heh!" Sora pulled one of his arms away from Riku's and threw it behind his head to scratch at his neck. "It started raining earlier and I didn't want to leave you here, by yourself."

Riku raised an eyebrow and took another look at his now shivering body, noting how his lips were beginning to get a definite blue tinge. "You better get out of those clothes before you get really sick, Sora." His voice was firm, but soft to show his concern as he began to peel off the drenched hoodie.

Sora pulled away and shook his head with a goofy grin painted on his face.

"No! It's okay! Besides, it'll be weird if I'm not wearing anything and you are!" He laughed with childlike nervousness at the thought of getting undressed while the older boy could just watch and probably laugh.

The silver haired boy looked up at a random direction before busting up into fits of laughter. He threw a hand to rest on his forehead, pressing at his temples, as if to stifle himself. Sora pouted. "What's so funny?" He whined.

"You! It's not as though we haven't been in that sort of situation, anyway! What makes it so strange now?" He said, placing his free hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his laughter.

The brunette huffed and put his hands firmly on his slim hips, blushing as he tried to think of how to word his answer properly. "W-well, those times it was different! We w-were doing st-stuff." He ran a hand through his hair, blinking his eyes as a few drops of water fell in his face.

Riku sighed, crossing his arms across his broad chest and stared at Sora expectantly. He tapped one of his index fingers on his bicep, giving the younger boy a look that said: "We're not moving until you get undressed."

Sora gulped loudly and began to take off his hoodie, extremely slowly. He leveled his gaze back with the stare of the older boy's exotic stare. "F-fine! But you better not laugh or anything!" He pointed an accusing finger towards the now smirking boy and blushed.

Riku shrugged. "How about I get undressed with you? Would that make you feel better?"

Sora's blush grew tenfold as he imagined Riku being naked with him. Well, almost naked, but close enough. "I-if you want." He muttered as he tossed the wet article of clothing on the floor with squelch.

The brunette looked up to see if Riku was actually going to get dressed, but his jaw dropped as soon as the taller boy came into view. He already had taken off his tight yellow shirt and was already working on getting his shoes off. He didn't even notice how he had paused in removing his clothes as he continued to watch Riku kick off his boots and begin taking off his pants.

By the time both the puffy outer layer and the jeans were taken off and the paler boy was left in his boxers, Sora probably would've fainted from a nosebleed. For some reason, it was different seeing Riku without any clothes on now than it was before. It also felt like it stirred something in Sora's nether regions as he saw each muscle moving fluidly under his pale skin. He was shaken from his musings when he heard the object of his staring clear his throat loudly. He looked up and grinned stupidly at the scolding look he received.

"C'mon, Sora! If you don't get undressed, quickly, you might not even be able to avoid getting sick." Riku said in a manner that sounded like a mother scolding her child. He crossed his arms as he saw the tan boy nod and begin to remove his large shoes.

He fiddled around with the shoes laces much longer than needed out of embarrassment of being caught ogling Riku. He knew he'd blush even brighter than he probably already was when he looked into those sea green eyes again. After about a good five minutes, he tossed his insanely huge shoes to meet up with Riku's and he stood up to unzip his red jumpsuit. Apparently, he took too long, because Riku just grunted and began doing it for him.

"R-riku! What are you doing?"

"You're taking too long, Sora. It'll be faster if I do it for you." Riku said coolly and dragged the zipper down in one swift moment. He slid the sleeves down Sora's narrow shoulders and pulled the entire garment in an almost lightning fast speed.

Sora was now matching Riku, wearing only his boxers, and pressed his hands to his chest to keep warm.

"There we go, you shouldn't have to worry about getting sick now." Riku sighed and sat down against a rock. He allowed his hands to flop down and rest on the sandy ground, limply.

An almost content smile spread on his face until he opened his eyes and saw Sora shivering not too far away from him. Looking back at the boy's clothes, there would be no doubt he would be freezing even without them on. He stretched out his hand for the other to grab on to. "Why don't you sit with me, Sora? Heh, we can share body heat." He chuckled a bit at his clever idea.

Without any hesitation, Sora practically lunged at the seated boy and clasped his hands around his waist. He curled his legs under his body to meet with Riku's lower abdomen, sighing at the warmth radiating off.

Riku laughed and wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy's frame. His lips pressed against the soft skin of Sora's now exposed neck, and began to nibble softly as he tightened his embrace. Sora made a noise and pulled back away from the warm body and looked at Riku with a look of curiosity. "Riku, what're you doing?"

"I know of a way to warm both of us up in no time." Riku spoke seductively with a naughty smirk hinting at what he meant.

Bright blue eyes widened and if it were possible, Sora's head would've done a complete 360 when he finally caught onto what Riku was meaning. "What? N-no, we can't! Not here, Riku…"

"Why not? It's not like there's anybody on the island, so no one can walk in on us." Riku pulled the boy back towards his body, nipping at his shoulder. Sometimes, sucking on the area to make the already red area even more noticeable, as to mark his territory. One of his hands began to travel down Sora's back, in a massaging movement, causing the brunette to let out a few involuntary purrs.

"Nnnh…R-riku…" Sora mewed, pressing his body closer. He uncurled his legs, allowing them to fall on each side of Riku's hips, almost straddling him. His arms moving to wrap around his neck and rested his face on his shoulder, screwing his eyes shut.

Riku began to shift his body, gently beginning to lower forward onto the ground for Sora to be on his back. His knees tucked under and slowly fell onto the ground in a sudden movement, Sora yelping loudly at the sudden contact.

"Uh…sorry." The silver haired boy said after leaving a series of butterfly soft kisses along his shoulder and reaching up to his ear. He began to nip and suckle on Sora's earlobe, gaining shudders from the body below him.

Sora pulled away to meet Riku's face and shook his head in understanding. "It's okay." He whispered, panting softly.

Riku smiled, a soft breathy sound escaping him that sounded almost like a laugh. He then claimed the brunette's lips, while his hands run down Sora's sides and resting on his hips. His fingers played with the rim of the boy's boxers, pushing them down slightly and pulling them back up. Riku's eyes almost widened when he felt Sora's tongue peak out of his lips and try and push itself through his own.

Riku obliged him and opened his mouth, letting his own tongue meet up with the intruding one. They both intermingled with one another, in almost an erotic dance within the depths of the older boy's mouth.

They both pulled away, breathless and flushed, and stared into each other's eyes while they attempted to calm their ragged breathing and rapidly beating hearts. Riku's hands were now grasped onto Sora's boxers and pulling them down inch by inch. He motioned with his silvery eyebrows for permission to continue. Sora glanced down and blushed. His eyes looked up, but his face stayed put, in a pleading manner.

"You too." He squeaked and squirmed around to keep his body firmly on the ground. He looked back down and turned his chin as far as he could to hide the expected vibrant blush.

He felt the warm body leave him with an amused laugh coming from Riku. He looked back up to catch a view of the older boy swiftly pulling down his own boxers and tossing them in his pile of clothes. Sora's bright cerulean eyes widened and he blushed further. Exotic sea green eyes looked back at him and Riku smirked. He walked back over and climbed back on top of the blushing boy. His hands traveled back down his body and clasped onto the offending material that blocked their bodies from meeting skin against skin. Their eyes locked and he pulled Sora into a deep tantalizing kiss as he pulled down the garment.

A small muffled moan was heard and Sora lifted his buttocks off of the ground when the piece of clothing wouldn't go down any further. Riku broke the kiss and moved away so he could remove the material fully off of the small body. He tossed it off in a random direction before settling himself back on top of Sora, who groaned when he felt the contact of bother of their burning skin upon the other and their erections brushed against one another.

A devious smile stretched across Riku's face as an idea struck him and he aligned their hips as perfectly as he could. He grinded down, tearing a long moan from Sora's throat and he, himself, groaned at the feeling. Small ragged breaths escaped Sora's lips as he whispered Riku's name over and over, begging for more.

Riku rewarded him by grinding his body down again, both receiving long hard moans from the other. Sora looked up at Riku with his innocent eyes hazed over with lust and pleaded. "Please, Riku…more."

Nodding, the silver haired boy continued to let their erections grind against one another. The pleasure was almost mind blowing for them, not only from the treatment Riku was giving, but from the thought of this being their first time having their skin meet against one another in such an intimate way. Riku reached down between their bodies and fondle both himself and Sora whenever he allowed his hips to lift before falling back down into another frenzy of rubbing and almost crushing against one another.

A loud scream came from Sora at the same time as Riku threw this head back in climax and both of them erupted between their sweaty heated bodies. Their bodies went rigged as Riku almost collapsed on top of the panting body beneath him. He turned his body just barely to the side so he can lie next to Sora and pull him into his arms.

Sora turned into the embrace allowing his head to rest on his chest, snuggling. He began closing his eyes and mumbling softly into Riku's heaving chest. Riku buried his face in the mess of still damp brown locks; he began closing his own eyes. "I…love you, Sora." He said softly, yet in an uneasy matter.

Sora nodded sleepily. "Me, too."

Riku smiled and planted a soft kiss in his hair before drifting off to sleep. He felt secure, and warm, just holding the younger boy. Despite being in such a dank and dark place, nothing mattered to him anymore. He felt like he could do anything, just being with Sora. He never felt such a feeling being with anyone, yet he didn't know what it meant.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter that killed me to read over. -.- Then again, I hate looking / reading my own work. I'll judge it harshly to the point where it truly is awful, in everyone's eyes! xDD 

Reposting these, my review answers.

**Riku's-Kitsune-Mate: **I know, I feel bad for doing such a thing to Riku, but it had to happen for what I had planned. n.n; Sorry, Riku! -pets-

**Crystlefang:** Ooooh, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that. It was such a great spot to pick for a cliffhanger. x3

**Dreamwave27:** Why thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

**Aya Kurayami: **Haa I'm sorry, sometimes cliffhangers are so tempting.

**EvilPlushie55:** o.o Nowayyyy! I could never make one of my bishis kill himself! -doesn't like the thought of suicide xDD- But it looks like your second guess was right!

**Josh:** Oooooh, I'm a girl, not a guy. Sorry, but I'm glad you like my story. n.n;;;;

**Darkangel36:** Oh, Sora just let her kiss him because he wanted to let her have the reassurance that he still likes her, but he was going to let off easy. xD Only Riku saw the whole thing so his plan was sort of ruined.

**Konoka:** Oooh, why hello there, Jase! Nice to meet'cha! I'm happy you like the story and hope you continue reading. Nice idea for Riku getting together with Kairi, only I always thought they would make a better big brother/little sister relationship. :3

Good day and please review


	6. Kairi

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Sora and Riku decide to stay up all night and play video games. After winning many games in a row, Riku decides he wants a prize. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**Kairi**

* * *

The warm morning sun flashed along the ocean water, shimmering almost gem-like as a small wooden boat raced across it, disturbing the serene ripples with rushes of mini waves. Two young girls sat inside the tiny boat, eagerly trying to get to the small islet in the center of the sea in record time. The worried redhead sat on the prow, looking out towards the tropical piece of land as the bubbly brunette abused the water with her hyper strokes of the oars. The occasional sprinkle of water would fly up near her emerald green eyes, which would make her giggle in delight and the other girl laugh quietly. They both saw the rickety dock coming closer and closer into view before the boat almost slammed into said dock and nearly knocking the two girls from their seats. 

Selphie shot up from her seat and jumped on the pier, making a small, excited sound effect as her sandaled feet clashed with the chipping wood. "Teehee! Score! C'mon, Kairi. Let's go see how those two big bad boys are handling!" She twirled while the other girl climbed up to meet her, brushing out any wrinkles from her lavender skirt.

"Yeah, I hope they're okay." Kairi crossed her thin arms over one another as she began walking towards the partially hidden cavern next to the waterfall.

"Righty-o!" Selphie chirped and began skipping along side Kairi.

They both walked towards the unstable ramp that lead to the waterfall in a short journey that would've been quiet if it hadn't been for the cheerful brunette talking about random things and whining whenever sand crept into her sandals. Just as they both successfully climbed to the top of the makeshift ramp and onto the dusty ground, a familiar voice called from behind them.

"Kairi! Selphie!" The small blonde boy called, waving his pretend sword in the air. His bright blue shone happily when the two acknowledged him and waved their hellos back. Kairi gave him a gentle smile while Selphie jumped up and down waggled her left arm in the air in amazing speed.

"Tiduuuuuus! Good morning!" She squealed in glee while Kairi tried to stifle a laugh behind one of her hands.

"Morning, Tidus." The redhead tossed her head to the side trying to rid of a stray lock of burgundy hair that fell into her sight.

"Morning!" Tidus yelled out and looked towards the tree house and back at the two girls. He smiled goofily and stroked his blonde locks. "Hey Selphie, I gotta show you something I found yesterday. Could you come with me to the tree house for a second?"

"Sure can! Let's go!" She giggled and began running off, singing a happy tune before looking at Kairi with big green eyes.

"It's okay, Selphie. Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you once I see if Sora and Riku are okay." She scratched the side of her head and smiled at her friend, who was practically trembling in excitement.

"Yahooo! Thanks Kairi! Now let's go, Mr. Tidus!" She sang and ran off with Tidus desperately trying to catch up.

Kairi shook her head and giggled slightly before looked back at the cave with a frown tugging at her lips. "I hope they're okay." She whispered to herself before walking over and climbing through the narrow opening.

She pushed the hanging vines out of her line of sight and path, muttering silently about how annoying they were. She looked on ahead and saw a flash of brown and silver hair. She smiled when she noticed that they were both sleeping and how she could sneak up on the two to wake them up. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter at the thought of both of their faces.

However, as Kairi got closer and closer to the main area of the cave, she began to notice how close the two were and that it didn't look like Sora had a shirt on while wrapped in Riku's arms. She quickened her pace to almost a run before a gasp escaped her lips at the sight that beheld the girl. Sora and Riku were completely naked, cuddling into one another. Sora was facing Riku with his arms and legs tucked between them as Riku's strong arms were wrapped around his body. A noticeable red mark, a love bite, was on Sora's shoulder with smaller and lighter ones on his neck.

Kairi moved away from the two boys and backed right into one of the stonewalls behind her. Her lavender eyes were wide as she took in this sight in front of her. She saw the brunette boy shiver slightly and the arms wrapped around him tighten. She froze as bright sea green eyes began to open and Riku moved to bury his face into the mess of brown hair, letting out a content sigh. Kairi couldn't help her breathing turning into whimpers as her voice began to return from her state of shock. Those same sea green eyes shot open and Riku's shocked gaze met up with Kairi's.

"K-kairi…?" His voice was barely above a whisper, he was silently hoping that the girl wasn't really standing there and his grogginess was just playing tricks on him.

"Oh my god…" The trembling girl uttered. She blinked her eyes before breaking out into a run out of the Secret Place. Away from the boys, away from that sight, and hopefully, away from her shattered heart.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted after her and tried to get up to chase after her. He was halted when he remembered his lack of clothes and the sleeping boy still in his arms. He cursed silently and bit his lip in frustration and panic. He turned back down to Sora and began to shake him in attempt to wake him up. "Sora, wake up."

Sora muttered something before snuggling deeper into Riku. Sighing, Riku continued to shake the boy and speaking commands in effort to get him up.

"Let me sleep, Riku! I'm still tired." He mumbled almost incoherently and screwed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to go back to sleep.

"Sora, you need to get up! Kairi just saw us and we have to go calm her down." Riku shook him once more before cerulean eyes opened in an alarming speed and Sora pulled himself out of the warm embrace he was in.

"What? K-kairi saw us?" He stood up and looked around. "How?" He squeaked.

Riku got up and began walking over to the messy pile of clothes. "Yeah, she saw us. I think she wanted to see if we were all right because of the storm last night. I guess it doesn't matter now, but we better get out of here or at least dressed in case anyone else decides to walk in here." He calmly stated and fingered through the pile, gathering all of Sora's garments into his arms.

"B-but, Riku! What if she tells everybody? What if she decides not to be our friend anymore? What'll happen?" Sora panicked and started pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair in frustration.

Riku stood up from the pile, which now only contained his own clothes before letting out a sigh at the boy's frantic state. "Calm down, Sora. You know she wouldn't do that, everything will be okay." He tried to reassure Sora, but couldn't hide the concern in his own exotic eyes as he spoke. He walked over towards Sora with the boy's clothing tucked under his arm.

Sora stopped pacing and looked back at the older boy, his blue eyes wide. "But how can you be so sure, Riku? What are we-" Sora was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Riku pulled away once he sensed that the boy had calmed down and smiled gently down into Sora's softening features. He glanced down at the clothes he carried and placed them into Sora's hands. "Everything will be okay, Sora. We'll go talk to Kairi, okay?" He whispered softly.

Sora nodded and watched Riku turn around towards his clothes and began pulling them on. Sora looked down at his hands and followed in the same suit. Thoughts of how the confrontation with Kairi kept going through his mind, each with different outcomes. Some with terrible things being said and others with everyone ending up happy. He began to get so nervous that he didn't even notice he had gotten his crown necklace caught in the zipper of his red jumpsuit. "Darn it." He grumbled as he tried to pry it free.

"Sora…" Riku sighed. He walked over and released the piece of jewelry from its trap. "You shouldn't think too hard about this. I told you, it'll be okay." Riku smiled and began brushing off the grains of sand off of Sora and straightening out his clothes.

"Yeah…" Sora turned his head down towards the sandy ground and bit his lip slightly.

"Sora?" Riku asked when he saw the worried expression on Sora's face. His hands stopped and slid up to rest on the brunette's small shoulders. His aqua eyes narrowed in determination and squeezed the boy's shoulders lightly. "Come on, let's go." He whispered.

Sora looked up with his big blue eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

The two boys turned to walk towards the narrow tunnel that led outside. Sora walked in front of Riku, pulling the same irritating vines and looking back on occasion to make sure that the silver-haired boy was still there. Riku always reassured him with a smile and that would be enough for Sora.

The bright sun beamed down and Sora squinted while his eyes desperately tried to adjust to the sudden change in light. He groaned and a hand flew up to shade himself from the harsh sunlight. He exited the entrance to the Secret Place and turned as soon as he got a chance to help Riku out. He rested an arm over the opening and bent down to look inside and watch the older boy deal with the hanging plants while making it closer to the opening. Once Riku bent down lower to make his way out of the cave all together, Sora reached his hand down for the other boy to grab. A grin spread across Sora's face as Riku smirked and took his hand.

Sora pulled the older boy towards him as Riku awkwardly stumbled out of the tunnel. When he had exited the Secret Place, he looked around the widespread of the beach, searching for the young girl who had just hurriedly rushed away from them, just moments before. He didn't even notice that he was still clutching onto Sora's hand until two familiar voices came yelling towards him and the smaller boy pried his hand away from Riku.

"Soraaaa! Rikuuuu!" Selphie screeched towards them, running with her jump rope in hand. Her yellow sundress seemed a bit dirty, probably from falling in the sand too many times by being whacked by Tidus' stick, or sword as he usually implied that it was. "Where have you two been?" She jumped in front of them.

"Um…just in the Secret Place. We had to camp out in there because of last night." Sora scratched the back of his head, a small rush of pink running over the bridge of his nose as he remembered the night before. Riku gave a cocky smirk when he noticed it, but dropped it when he didn't see Kairi near the sugar-rushed brunette. They were normally together when Kairi wasn't with Sora or Riku.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Selphie. "Selphie." As soon as her name left his lips, the girl blushed wildly and tried to contain the fit of nervous giggles when she heard him address her. Selphie always had a crush on Riku and did a terrible job at hiding that fact. At this, Riku just sighed. The girl annoyed him, so he usually kept his distance from her and tried to avoid speaking to her. Nothing is worse than a swooning and giggling Selphie. "Have you seen Kairi?" He asked.

Selphie's happy face dropped a bit as soon as Kairi's name was spoken and looked around her. The only person she saw was Tidus attacking the air in the tree house. She then turned back to Riku and shook her head faster than needed, surprising the two boys that she could do that and actually keep her head resting on her shoulders. "Kind of! I remember seeing her run out of the Secret Place and over to the shadier part of the island."

"Did she say anything to you?" Riku raised an eyebrow at the girl and glanced at Sora, who was fidgeting a bit with a tiny pout on his face. Riku avoided chuckling at Sora's expression and looked back at Selphie, whom was shaking her head again.

"Nope! Not a word!" She said with frown. "Did something happen to her?"

Sora's pout dropped and grabbed Riku's hand to drag the boy in the direction of the door on the other end of the beach, which would take them to where they believed Kairi would be. "No, nothing happened. Riku and I will go talk to her!" He grinned nervously and began dragging the silver-haired boy. "C'mon, Riku!"

"Ah! Sora!" Riku uttered out before the small brunette boy led him away from Selphie.

Selphie cocked her head to side in confusion before turning in the direction of the tree house and pointing an accusing finger. "I'm going to beat you this time, Tidus!" She yelled before scurrying as fast as she could.

"Sora, slow down already!" Riku pulled his hand out of Sora's grip and stopped in his tracks. "What's with you?"

Sora stopped and turned around to face Riku. He took a step forward and pointed towards back where the door was. "We have to go talk to Kairi, Riku!"

Riku raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Is that really all? I know that, Sora."

Pouting, Sora dropped his arm and turned to walk towards the small flight of stairs behind him. "Yeah, that's all. Let's go." He grumbled as each of his shoes stomped on the stone steps.

A thought came to mind as a cocky smirk spread across Riku's features. "Oh my god, you can't tell me you actually got jealous of me talking to Selphie, Sora!" He laughed loudly.

The smaller boy's head whipped around and he glared at the laughing Riku. "What? Get real, Riku." He tried to control the furious blush rising on his face, failing miserably. How the heck could Riku get an idea like that? It's not like Sora is THAT obvious…but it's not like he was jealous, either!

Riku let out a small chuckle at Sora's response. "Uh-huh. I think you're the one that needs to get real, Sora. It's not like you walk around with that pout on your face all the time."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He whined, dropping his arms limply at his sides. He actually noticed his expression?

"Don't think I didn't see you pouting the entire time and then you rushing me away as soon as you got a chance." Riku shifted the weight on his feet and brushed a few stray locks away from his aqua eyes.

Brilliant blue eyes widening in shock, Sora turned away. The smaller boy hung his head low, trying to hide however bright his blush must be from everything around him. So what if he got jealous! Should it matter? Riku loves him, doesn't he?

Riku…loves him…he loves Sora.

Warm, strong arms wind around Sora's small waist, Riku rests his chin on one of Sora's stiff shoulders. His breath brushing past the slightly tan neck, it tickled Sora. Riku turned his head slightly as to look at the younger boy the best he could in his position. "You shouldn't worry, Sora. You're the only person I ever want to be with."

Sora nodded and pulled away. A goofy grin replaced his scowl from earlier and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, me too. I don't know what the heck I was thinking back there." He left out a nervous laugh, but stopped when he remembered about their friend. "But we need to check on Kairi, Riku. I'm worried about her."

Riku straightened his posture and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's go, Sora."

The two teens walked side by side, searching throughout Destiny Islands for their missing friend. Checking all of the usual places they hung out on the other half of the small islet. The sun was luckily not there to obscure their sight while the scoured the area for red hair and bright colored clothes. When the girl had not been found, they sat underneath one of the many palm trees, enjoying the cool breeze washing through their hair. Sora was the first to break the silence between he and Riku by kicking his feet a few times in the sand with his big yellow shoes and letting out a whine.

"Rikuuuu! We looked everywhere! She isn't here!" He poked the strangely silent boy with his finger.

Grasping Sora's wrist, Riku gave the area one last look before his sea green eyes landed on a small cave covered by a rather large rock. Raising a silvery eyebrow in suspicion, he turned to the whimpering boy next to him.

"We haven't looked over there, Sora." He pointed one of his gloved hands out towards the boulder, narrowing his eyes to attempt to look for any sort of evidence of Kairi.

Sora blinked his eyes and jerked his head in the direction pointed out for him. Without warning, he shot to his feet and began dragging the taller boy. "Then let's go, Riku!" He shouted in excitement and pulled said boy behind him.

Stumbling every so often, Riku trudged behind Sora. His eyes were watching the boy who was practically dragging him, but occasionally glancing onto the ground to make sure he didn't trip and fall; bringing Sora with him. When he noticed the wooden stairs coming up, he pulled his hand away from Sora and began walking on his own. The cinnamon-haired teen didn't look back, continuing to walk forward.

When the two closed into their destination, they both noticed how the dusty ground next to the rock had a track, which showed the evidence of someone moving it. Putting two and two together, and through silent agreement, Sora and Riku began pulling the stone away, revealing a small cave and cowering girl inside.

Lilac eyes widen at the sight of the two boys beginning to enter her small space of salvation. Pushing her body back to the furthest corner away, Kairi hugged her knees close to her body. "Get away!" She huddled her body into a ball and fresh tears began streaming down her already stained face.

The platinum teen took a deep breath and tried to push himself inside again as Sora stood with an agape expression on his face. "Kairi, let me explain." Riku began in a gentle voice and attempted to reach for one of the girl's trembling hands.

The redhead jerked her hand away and turned her face up. Her once pretty face distorted in disgust when she noticed who was speaking to her. "Get away from me, Riku. And stay away from Sora!" She hissed and shot a strong glare in the older teen's direction.

Flinching at Kairi's tone, Riku was about to retort when Sora made him back down by placing a hand on one of his tensing shoulders. He looked back at the enraged girl with innocent blue eyes and gave an awkward smile. "Kairi, please listen. I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sora!" Kairi cut him off and stood up quickly. Not taking a moment to brush any dirt that would most likely be smudging her once clean clothes, Kairi dashed through the small space left between the two boys and as far as she could in her confused state.

"Ah! W-wait, Kairi!" Riku turned and was getting ready to run after the girl. He halted, however, when he felt the hand that was still on his shoulder squeeze a bit to turn his attention towards the brunette.

"Riku…let me go after her." He said solemnly. He turned his face down a tad to look up with big ocean blue eyes, almost pleading-like.

Looking back in the direction Kairi ran and back at Sora, Riku bit his lip. He really didn't want Sora to go on his own, for the risk of last night repeating itself. Then again, if Riku were to go, the girl would probably flee again for it seems that she doesn't want to see his face. But…it looks like only Sora might be able to get through to her. As long as she doesn't decide to try and force herself on the poor boy and try and complicate things. Closing his aqua eyes, Riku shakily nodded and added hesitantly. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you over by Tidus and Selphie." With that said, he walked off in the opposite direction, back towards the rickety door that led to the other side of the island.

Sora gave a sad smile at Riku's retreating back and whispered an almost silent "Thank you, Riku."

Lifting his head, the brunette put on a determined face as he began walking to where Kairi ran off. He already knew where she was, since he was watching her the entire time, not wanting to lose sight of where she was going. He made his way up the old wooden stairs and over to where the tops of the coconut trees were almost like platforms for the kids to jump and play on. He looked on ahead of him and smiled when he saw the strange star-shaped tree on the far end. The misshapen dusty brown, almost gray tree trunk held up a brightly coloured star that looks almost as though a young child drew it in crayons. Strangest thing about that tree was if the star was touched, it would glow with a radiant light. All of the kids enjoyed using that mysterious tree for many other things, but it was mainly used as a checkpoint of Sora and Riku's many races. Sora grinned at the memory, but it dropped as soon as he saw the small redhead standing in front of the tree, her hand folded behind her back and one of her legs kicking at the leaves beneath her slip-ons.

Sora hopped from treetop to treetop and eventually made it behind the petite girl with a loud thud from his big shoes. He straightened his body and dusted his bright red shorts off of any dust that may've attacked him from any of his prior activities. His eyes watched Kairi the entire time, in case she wanted to turn tail again, but she stayed put. Instead she began to fidget and turned her head down at her shoes.

"This is actually the first time I've ever been this close to this tree…I mean, I was always by the starting and finishing points when you and Riku would race each other. Always the one left out…" She reminisced sadly.

One of her arms untangled itself from the other and she gingerly touched the yellow star and as soon as her fingertips brushed the surface of it, a blinding light shined off of it, almost imitating the sun that hung in the sky. A small smile graced her lips and her light-colored eyes traveled along each of the star's tips, tracing it. "Heh, it looks like things changed so much, we used to have so much fun right here. I wonder what'll happen now…"

Even though she couldn't see, Sora shook his head and crossed his thin arms across his chest with a small pout on his lips. "That's not true. Nothing has changed, Kairi. We'll still have fun together, the three of us."

"I don't think so, a lot of things have changed. I mean…look at you and Riku, it doesn't take a genius to get the picture." A small giggle left her lips as she finished her comment.

Sora sighed and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "That's all that's different, Kairi. Riku and I just have different feelings for each other now."

Kairi's head shot up and she turned briskly to face the boy. Her knees shook and her hands flew up to her left breast, clutching it protectively. "That's not all!" Her eyes widened as she heard her voice come out louder than intended. Her eyelids then dropped to hide her lavender depths and let out a whisper. "I still have feelings for you, too, Sora."

Without any second thoughts, Sora wrapped his arms around the trembling girl and held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Kairi."

Kairi's eyes opened slowly as she fell into the embrace. She looked up at his obscured face and then used her frail arms to push him away enough so she could see his face. She took a deep breath of the salty air. "Did you ever feel the same?" She asked, hesitantly.

A nod came from Sora and he smiled. "Yeah, at one time. But now…I can't even think of being without Riku." He turned his head down with pleading eyes directed at Kairi. "I also can't think of being with him if we both end up losing you as a friend."

Shaking her head rapidly, a smile graced Kairi's face. "You'll never lose me as a friend, and neither will Riku."

A small chuckle left Sora's lips. "Same for me."

"We'll all be friends forever, Sora! Now matter what!" She grinned happily, closely beginning to resemble a certain hyperactive brunette who hopefully is still alive after hanging around Riku for this long.

Sora nodded, but his smile dropped. A question came to his head and he knew it needed to be asked. His mouth opened and closed a few times in hesitation. After repeating the process about four times, he shook out his courage from whatever deep depths it may be hiding in and steadied himself for whatever answer may come. "Do you approve of Riku and me, Kairi?"

Without any hesitation, a bright smile appeared on Kairi's pale face and she nodded ecstatically, embracing Sora in acceptance.

Hugging back, Sora slid his eyes shut with a content smile on his face. "Thank you…"

Pulling apart, the two smiled and began walking back to go rescue their friend from Selphie and Tidus. They journeyed side by side, up until they reached the door where they had to travel behind one another.

When they reached the main beach, squinting at the harsh sunlight beaming down on their faces and temporarily blinding them for a split second, they saw how there were only two kids on the beach and only two voices could be heard. They scanned the area for a hint of silver hair, but with no such luck, Sora and Kairi went up to the two bubbling kids beating each other with a jump rope and a stick. When their presence was not acknowledged, Kairi straightened her back tightly and crossed her arms while glowering down at the other two. She cleared her throat, which caused Tidus and Selphie to turn their attention to her and scramble to their feet. They both straightened up and mocked saluting her, as soldiers would do to their commanding officer.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked, his hand brushing through his spiky hair. He was actually not surprised that the older boy had wandered off, he usually did like to be alone and never really liked hanging around the two younger kids for very long since his patience would run short with their constant screaming and whaling. He didn't blame Riku one bit, which is why he tends to either hang out with him or with Kairi.

Tidus and Selphie looked at each other for a moment before the blonde-haired boy shot his right hand out towards the Paopu Tree, almost smacking Kairi in the head with his 'sword'. He grinned and waggled his hand about a bit. "He went over to the Paopu Tree. He said something about Selphie giving him a headache and wanting to be alone!"

Selphie shot a glare at the athletic boy while the other two took off after shouting a "thanks". Sora ran ahead of Kairi as fast as he could, he had to resist calling out to Riku since he seemed to be kicking some sand up which would be carried by the wind and into his face. He had to either keep quiet or risk a sandy mouth. He chose the latter.

He could hear the faint giggles of the redheaded girl behind him, but didn't bother to glance back at her. He saw a familiar head of silver hair and he picked up his speed even higher. The boy seemed to be looking out on the horizon like he was back on that fateful night. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he was leaning against the Paopu Tree's crooked trunk. He began slowing his speed to a steady jog as he reached the tree and hopped over to the other side. He looked up at the older teen who was still studying the scenery.

Faint footsteps came from behind the two boys as Kairi made it up to them and climbed up onto the trunk. She squeaked when she felt her skirt getting caught, but shook it free before either Sora or Riku looked back. A sigh came from Riku and he hugged his body even more in thought.

"Nothing really ever changes here. Almost everyday is turning out to be the same. It doesn't seem like very much happens on such a small island. But…there's got to be something out there, out past this ocean that is around us. There's got to be…" He narrowed his eyes as to attempt to see some sort of piece of land that might be out in the far reaches of the ocean. He fidgeted when he saw nothing.

Turning his body to face Riku, the brunette looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

A chuckle escaped the aqua-eyed boy, but he continued to watch the area he was studying. "I'm…thinking of using the raft and leaving Destiny Islands. I want to see what's out there and find new worlds."

Kairi gasped and Sora rushed in front of Riku. He grabbed hold of his shoulders and began shaking him with small tears beginning to escape from his bright blue eyes. "What? You've got to be joking, Riku! I don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave me!" He whined helplessly.

"That's right, you can't just get up and leave us both, Riku!" Kairi contributed shaking her hands in front of her body.

A heartfelt laugh fell from Riku and he almost doubled over at his friends' reactions. His arms flew up to land on Sora's narrow shoulders and he grinned cockishly. "I'm not going to leave you two. You're both coming with me!"

Shocked from the boy's answer, the younger teens were almost speechless except from a breathy question that could've easily been mistaken for a whisper. "Are you serious?" The both chorused at the same time.

Riku laughed again, but he was dead serious. He was intent on leaving the island with the two.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N: **Holy freaking long chapter, Batman! O.O My goodness, I didn't expect this one to stretch so long. I feel terrible about how long it took me to get this chapter done, but I couldn't really concentrate whenever I decided to sit down and try. But I got **extremely** inspired after I beat KH2 earlier this month. I mean, holy heck! Riku x Sora hints all over the place! More than Sora x Kairi! ZING! XP 

Anyway, I'm so glad that everyone understood and didn't get mad for me not updating. At least I hope you didn't. o.o I would really love to see many more reviews. They make me so happy to read and many times they make me want to write more. Next chapter will be the last one. Hope this chapter was up to par with the rest, love ya all and stick around for the finale: 3


	7. We'll Go Together

**Title: Winner Takes All**

**Pairing: Riku x Sora**

**Summary: Games always come to an end. RxS**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anything else. So, please do not sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**We'll Go Together**

* * *

Two pairs of innocently large eyes stared bewildered at the chuckling teen. His own sea green eyes were shut harshly against his features as his face distorted in amusement. Small crystalline tears squeezed through his eyelids and began slipping down his porcelain cheeks, as he laughed harder, further confusing the two younger teens. 

Blinking bright blue eyes, Sora squirmed in his seat and pouted at Riku's behavior. "Riku…" His voice dropped to a low tone, more or less warning the older boy to stop laughing at the two's naiveté.

A sudden halt in Riku's laughter and a confused blink from his eyes signaled the brunette to continue. He licked his noticeably dry lips and swallowed thickly to avoid his voice from cracking in his hidden panic. "Where exactly do you plan to go? I thought we were just building the raft for fun."

Kairi nodded in agreement to Sora's comment all the while playing with a flap on her bright lavender skirt.

A knowing smirk switched places on Riku's face and he turned back towards the horizon. His arm outstretched and his palm imitating a boasting effect as if to show the two exactly what he can see, despite whether or not they could. "Anywhere the ocean decides to take us."

His smirk dropped to a sad and curious smile as he turned back to the main island, watching Tidus and Selphie running loudly as the taller redhead came to join them in their childish escapades. He shook his head at the sight, recognizing the three as how he Sora, and Kairi once and almost still were. "There's got to be other worlds out there, more than just this one. We've just got to go on out there and find them."

Feeling one of his friends nod, Riku turned back to see Sora nod yet again in case he missed it before. His big sapphire eyes showed his understanding, but the sliver of hesitance swimming in its depths outshone that. "I know there's got to be more than just our island, Riku, but… we can't just get up and leave without warning! It's too sudden…"

Riku shook his head again and placed a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I know it is, Sora, but…" He dropped his arm and looked down at the sand beginning to cover his shoes, noting the grain's freedom. "I'm going, regardless of what anyone says. Even if I have to go alone…though I was hoping to go with the two most important people in my life." He spoke solemnly, the last comment barely loud enough for Sora and Kairi to hear clearly.

A rustle of clothing and feet landing firmly into the sand behind him noted for the silver-haired teen to look up. Biting on their bottom lip and brightly coloured eyes looked up to meet his in agreement.

An excited smile spread across their full lips as Kairi gave a quick twirl to show her anxiousness. "Actually, Riku!" She chirped in he sweet voice and dropped down to her knees so she could study the clear water below them. She gave a small wince when she felt the heated sand make contact with her bare knees and palms, but shrugged it off. She looked back at the older boy with an even brighter smile than before nodding. "Let's do it!"

"What?" Riku blinked in confusion and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Kairi nodded again and hopped to her feet, all the while brushing the irritating grains of sand that decided to stick to her alabaster skin and spring coloured clothes. "I said let's do it, Riku! Let's go and find new worlds for us to explore. Let's go and find the place where I came from." Her hand shot up from her side to give a peace sign and winked. "Let's go together."

It was Sora's turn to question the redhead. He hopped off the Paopu tree with his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. "Kairi?" The nervousness in his voice was as evident as the rest of his body's composition.

She smiled knowingly, throwing her hands to clasp behind her back and leaned forward towards the brunette. "C'mon, Sora! You know just as much as I do that it'll be way more fun than here."

Sora bit his lip harshly in thought, the delicate skin turning red from his abuse. He let his eyes slide shut and his eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease on his forehead. "I don't know…"

An exasperated sigh came from in front of him and a quick nudge to his shoulder brought Sora's attention towards the smirking boy in front of him. "Do you remember the promise we made when we were younger?"

Cocking his head, Sora shook his head and kicked at the sandy ground. "No…" He whispered, meekly.

Taking a step back, feigning shock, Riku spoke in mock hurt. "You don't? You forgot a promise from our youth? How could you!"

Kairi giggled at the display of bad acting and Sora shot a glare at the both of them. The girl squeaked at the death glare and Riku chuckled at his bad joke. "We promised we would both go out in search of a real adventure. None of this kiddy stuff we've been dealing with ever since we could both remember." He leaned closer to the younger teen and whispered in his ear in the darkest voice he could muster up in his laughter. "Like the monster in the Secret Place…"

Sora turned red when the memory came back to him and he shot a fist out to strike the older teen. Riku easily dodged the punch and almost lost his balance from laughing at the boy's poor aim. Flopping down to the sandy ground, Sora crossed his arms across his slim chest and pouted. "I remember…"

A cocky smirk plastered itself on Riku's face as he leaned down close to Sora's face with a knowing mirth in the depths of his aquatic coloured eyes. "And?" He drawled out, his arms planting themselves firmly on his hips.

A pair of smaller hands clasped onto Sora's narrow shoulders and a fling of girlish giggles filled the atmosphere. Lavender eyes swung into his vision as Kairi looked over his shoulder with a flirty grin on her lips. "Yeah, Sora! And?" Her voice mimicked Riku's as much as she could without making it hoarse or losing her own flamboyant charm.

Sora sighed, rolling his eyes to land on one of the fluorescent yellow, star-shaped fruits hanging innocently off of one of the limp branches, desperately holding onto the heavy Paopu fruits. He smiled at the almost comical produce and turned back to face Riku. He challenged the cocky look on the teen's face with a matching one of his own. "And yeah! Let's get off this island!"

Riku chuckled and straightened his posture. He glanced at the pitiful looking raft the three of them had been building, slowly, but surely. He ran a hand through his silvery locks and grinned. "Looks like we should really work harder on that raft, huh?" He mused to no one in particular.

"Oh!" Kairi shuffled away from Sora's back and joined Riku to observe the rickety boat. Her lower lip jutted out when she contemplated if whether or not the thing would actually be able to support the three of their weights and float at the same time. Her light coloured eyes narrow at the thought and she shook her head.

Her hands grabbed out of Riku's broad arms to get his attention and pulled on it, child-like. "How about I make a list at home for everything we need for the raft?" She beamed at the older boy, who gave a light chuckle at the girl.

"Yeah, but we're going to need rations, don't you think? We can't just go on out to sea with no food or fresh water." As brash Riku may've been acting earlier, it's obvious that he wouldn't think everything out first. He **was** a logical thinker, as much as everyone else decided not to acknowledge that fact.

Kairi hummed in agreement and glanced back at Sora, who was just watching them make the decisions without him. Noting that he looked out of place, she motioned him over to join in their conversation. "I can make a list for both, but So-ra!" She sang his name in her giddiness and chimed her next comments to bring a smile to his face. "We should get working as soon as we can! How about we start finishing up the raft, tomorrow?"

Sora scratched at the back of his head in thought and let out a small giggle. "Heh, yeah! I think that'll work out fine."

"Okay!" The now chipper redhead blurted and torn herself away from Riku, earning quizzical looks from both boys. She made a dash for the beach, but stopped in mid-step on the bridge. She turned and announced. "I'll be getting home, then! I want to get started as soon as I possibly can!"

She giggled and turned to attempt to jump off of the bridge for a shortcut. Her obvious fear of the height made her back down and rushed to run around. Both teenaged boys laughed to themselves at the girl. Despite how much they had rubbed off on her over the years, she was still an innocent girl at heart.

The creaking of the opening door jumped them from their thoughts and they watched her run awkwardly towards the dock. Both shook their heads in synch whenever they saw that. Definitely still a girl at heart.

She stopped before jumping into her boat and waved happily to the two boys still hanging out by the Paopu tree. They waved back and continued to watch as the girl squealed when she almost slipped in her rocking boat, untying it from the wooden dock, and began to row from the islet.

Riku grunted to grasp Sora's attention and gave the brunette a concerned look. "Are you sure you want to go?"

After blinking in slight confusion, Sora grinned at the older teen. "Of course, I want to go! You're not leaving me here, alone, Riku!"

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his broad chest, Riku smirked at him with a familiar question dancing on the tip of his tongue. "Want to spar?"

With his grin spreading larger on his sun-kissed face, Sora dashed for his wooden sword, avoiding any splinters that might sneak into his gloves and nodded. "Of course! I'm going to beat you this time, Riku!"

Returning the grin, Riku grabbed his weapon, which was leaning against the oddly shaped Paopu tree. "Just try it, Sora."

The two boys charged against the other, their wooden weapons clashing against the other. Sharp pains from being whacked by the other were shrugged off and grunts of frustration resonated along the entire islet, gathering a small crowd containing a hyperactive brunette girl, a cheering blonde boy who was waggling his stick or sword in the air, and an older redhead boy who would toss his blitzball at either of the two younger teens whenever they got out of hand.

Loud yelps and synchronized 'ooh's and 'aah's would sound whenever one of the fighting teens would strike the other. Cheers from their audience, mostly sounding for the silver-haired boy, would occasionally sound and one of the boys would let out a dashing move to excite the small group even more.

Over time, the sun shifted its view of the horizon and began to paint the sky orange. Their audience had long left when they had remembered that they needed to go home for the evening. A few more dull thuds of the sharp smacks on both boy's bodies filled the air before one of them let out a hiss and collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. The victor grinned and then collapsed himself, but not before letting out a few laughs of triumph. A glare was shot towards the laughing before the loser shifted their position so could sit up and then dropped his head in defeat, glaring at the sand like it was mocking him. "Argh…now it's 8-1!"

Another laugh reached his ears and he glared harder at the happy boy. Aqua eyes met cerulean before a bright beam, probably meant to taunt at the underdog, shown down on the furiously scowling teen. "Cheer up, Sora! You know I'm always going to be better than you, there's no point in getting so mad."

"Whatever." Sora grumbled before letting his body fall backwards into the sandy ground behind him. He cringed when he felt the many grains of sand sticking to his neck and arms, which were both still sweating profusely from their earlier chores. Another light chuckle forced Sora to lift his heavy head and looked questioningly toward his currently irritating friend. "What's so funny?"

Riku groaned as he forced himself to stand. He did his best to move normally and not wobble as much as his body desired to. He shot a hand out for the defeated brunette to grab. "Hm, nothing. Nothing at all."

Sora stared haughtily at the offered help and then rolled his brilliantly blue eyes, which were beginning to get a navy tinge from the darkening sky. He, then, nonchalantly grabbed his hand. "You're so weird, Riku…"

Cockily smirking at the comment, the paler boy pulled Sora close to his body and whispered lightly into his ear. "Yeah, but you love me, regardless."

A beet red blush that was near impossible to miss spread over Sora's sweaty face and neck as he pushed Riku away. He tried to look as evil or, at the very least, angry as he could, but failed miserably in his current state. "S-shut it, Riku! Let's just go home!"

"Yes, sir!" Riku jeered and ran on ahead in a silent challenge to race the younger teen.

Taking the bait, Sora ran to catch up, despite the fact that Riku was the much faster one. "H-hey! Wait up!"

Sora forced his legs to move as fast as they could in his tired state, keeping his eyes locked on his destination. The older teen was slowing his pace so he could steal a few glances of the running form behind him, a smile spreading across his face. He almost failed to notice how much he actually had been smiling that day. After all, regardless of the harsh start, it was indeed a good day.

He stopped running as soon as he heard the hollow thuds of his shoe soles pounding on the wooden dock and turned to watch Sora finish. He almost laughed when he saw the look of apparent shock of the younger's face, but it shouldn't have been **that** shocking that he had won.

Sora's body had almost given out by the time he had reached the hazardous dock in punishment of expecting so much from it after the rigorous activities he had participated in. He felt the violent shaking of his buckling knees just before his body had decided to release all stability. Expecting the sharp slap of aging wood against his bare skin and aching skin, Sora closed his eyes fearfully before two strong arms had wrapped around him and he was pulled towards a stiff body.

His blue eyes shot open and looked up to see the concerned face of Riku staring down at him. "R-riku?" His voice was shaky and evident of his fatigue.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked, but decided not to wait for an answer as he was searching frantically for any broken bones or signs of sickness. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he didn't find anything wrong and came to the conclusion that Sora was just pushing himself too hard.

Sora blushed at the attention and looked away from Riku. "I'm fine…don't worry about me, Riku." He mumbled softly.

Riku's soft look hardened slightly and lifted one of his hands to direct Sora's gaze to his own. "No, I'm going to worry about you." Then a light-hearted smile relieved his features of the chilled one from before. "Now let's go home, you goof!"

Blinking a moment, the blue-eyed teen then gave a cheeky grin and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Riku reluctantly released Sora and made his way towards his boat, untying it for the upcoming journey…very short upcoming journey. He looked up and flashed a teasing look. "If you think that was gonna get me to row you back, you have another thing comin', lazy bum. "

Sora looked up from his own task and glared at the other teen with an even brighter blush painting his face. "What? In your dreams, Riku!"

Smirking at the retort, a sly grin replaced the playful one from before on the silver-haired teen's handsome face. "I dream a lot more than just that, Sora. I can explain one to you in full detail if you'd like." He waggled his eyebrows to hint at what his meaning.

"I don't want to hear about that, Rikuuuuu!" Sora dropped the untied rope in his hands and flung them up to cover his ears as to keep all unwanted naughty thoughts at bay and away from him.

Hopping into his own boat, Riku ran a hand through his silvery strands and let out a sigh. "No, you're right. You'd want me to demonstrate them, instead."

"Rikuuuu! Stop!" Sora squealed, squeezing his eyes shut and tried to splash some water on his perverted friend.

"Or how about-!"

"RIKU!" Sora had cut him off and splashed the older boy with as much water as his oar would throw at him, thoroughly drenching the yellow-clad teen and then receiving the same treatment soon after.

The sequence continued during the entire trip back to the main residential island of Destiny Islands. By the time they had reached the dock, their clothes had been completely soaked and sticking to their bodies like a second skin. Not that either boy had cared, it was all in good fun. However, Riku didn't give Sora the luxury of not teasing him for them both getting completely wet.

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything bad. I was just being creative." He spoke up suddenly in an attempted insulted tone.

"Really now? I thought you were just going to be even more of a pervert." Sora rolled his eyes as he placed the last few knots in his boat's rope to avoid it being taken by the tide. He stood up and dusted his red shorts off of any residue that may've stuck to it in its wet state.

Riku crossed his arms and grinned. "Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, Sora. I had a great idea, too."

Sora firmly planted his hands on his thin hips and leaned towards Riku, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. "What kind of idea? Let's hear it, Riku!"

Riku gave a meaningful look as his eyes twinkled in hidden mischief. He moved one of his hands to rest on his hip while the other made movements in the air as to prove a point. "Nothing really that special anymore, now that the mood was spoiled."

Sora scoffed at the implication of whatever mood may've been floating around at that brief moment, but didn't crack a comment so the other teen could finish.

"My idea was only that we allow Kairi to watch, perhaps take pictures to preserve the moment?" Riku laughed full-heartedly at the vision of both asking the girl of such a request and the look on Sora's face if she were to accept. He glanced back at the younger teen's expression and almost sputtered in laughter once again.

Sora's blue eyes grew to an almost impossible size and his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. His arms began to flail around comically and his mouth couldn't make identifiable words voiced. "W-what!"

Riku smirked, waving a hand absently in the boy's direction as he turned around to start walking home. "I'm joking, Sora! Don't be so uptight, all the time."

Sora glared at the retreating back and hurried to catch up to Riku. "I'm NOT uptight, Riku!" He argued when he started walking alongside the older boy.

"Of course, you're not." Riku glanced back the glowering boy and smiled gently at the effect his teasing always had on him. He then looked back in the direction of his home, remembering how not too long ago, his parents had told him they would be out for a while. They never were home too much lately, but not that Riku would complain. If they had been, he wouldn't have been able to spend so much time with Sora.

He froze in mid-step and stared at the lightly dusted sidewalk. If that were true, they wouldn't be able to be alone very much anymore, not with Kairi around.

"Sora…" He breathed out, just loud enough for the one in question to hear. When the other had hummed to acknowledge him, he gathered his courage to speak again. "My parents aren't going to be home tonight, so I was wondering if you would like to stay over at my place."

Sora beamed at Riku and nodded excitedly. "Of course, I'd like to stay at your house!"

Riku smiled gently and returned the nod. The two of them walked in the direction of Riku's house, in a comfortable silence. Occasionally one would glance at the other, but no words were exchanged. They just enjoyed each other's company. The sun had already set completely when they made it to the front door of the house.

The darkness made the already dark house look gloomy. The bright flowers that were planted along the walkway towards the door, courtesy of Riku's mother, looked melancholy in the grayish blue tint that the night brought along with it. Their only light to keep them from trampling the usually cheery plants was the almost full moon hanging overhead. However, that wasn't enough to save Riku from tripping on the step that lead up to the door.

He cursed silently and Sora giggled at the usually graceful teen's clumsiness. Riku spared him a glare before fishing out his house key from his pocket. The key ring jangled with a few keys and some key chain that Sora couldn't make out what it was in the dark.

After unlocking both the deadbolt and the doorknob, Riku motioned for the other boy to follow him inside. "C'mon!" He spoke lowly, despite there being no one to wake up.

Sora nodded and followed Riku inside; mindful of taking his shoes off before he walked too far inside. Riku walked in further, already abandoned of his shoes and leaned against the banister to the stairs.

Sora placed his shoes gently down and picked up his pace to not keep the other waiting. He grinned nervously; he never usually used the front door when going to Riku's house, so the feeling was somewhat alien to him.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something for dinner." Riku inquired with a questioning look gracing his face.

Sora almost chuckled at the thought of Riku cooking, wearing probably a light pink-laced apron and prancing around the kitchen. As soon as he was actually able to hear the elder fretting over his soufflé falling, he couldn't help cracking down his defenses and letting out a belly laugh.

Riku gave a nervous laugh and raised an eyebrow at the younger teen. "What?"

"Ahhh…nothing! No thanks, Riku. I'm not hungry." He tried desperately to stifle another laugh from creeping through his pursed lips. "Heh, why don't we just go to bed? I'm still pretty tired."

Riku shrugged and continued to smile nervously, wondering if he really should've brought the seemingly mental Sora. "All right, let's go to bed."

Both of their feet pounded up the stairs, one after the other as Riku led Sora to his room. They passed through the lightly ornamented hallway and Riku threw open the door to his quarters.

The two padded over to the bed, Sora dropping his body flat on the soft surface while Riku sat on the small amount of space left free from the sprawled out brunette. Shifting in his position, Sora had his feet dangle over the side and he lifted his upper body up to stare intently at the quiet teen.

"Riku…" He bit his lip, not really wanting to repeat himself again, but pushed the thought aside. "Are you really serious about leaving?"

Turning his gaze towards a random wall, Riku's face dropped slightly, letting some of his worries seep through. "Yeah, I am. Why, are you planning on backing out?" He challenged, but the usual smirk and taunting tone was absent.

A determined light shone in the bright blue eyes of Sora and he shook his head, shrugging off the accusation. "No, where ever you decide to go, I'll go with you."

A ringing silence filled the room after that comment. Without warning, Riku turned back towards Sora and placed a gentle kiss on the pouty lips.

Sora returned the kiss, shifting his position again so he could wrap his arms around Riku's broad neck. They lingered for a short moment, the heat resonating off of the other and leaving a tingling feeling to run down their spines.

Growing a little bold, Sora allowed his tongue to poke at Riku's lower lip, prodding for entrance. Deeply chuckling, Riku granted him his desire and he let his hands bury into cinnamon brown locks.

Their tongues danced along one enough, like liquid fire, and both fought for dominance. Sora gave in after so long and allowed his tongue to be sucked into the depths of Riku's mouth. Riku nibbled slightly on the tip of the wet appendage and smiled when he felt Sora shy away.

Riku released Sora's mouth and began trailing soft kisses down his jaw, throat, and stopping to suck on the hollow of his collarbone. All the while, his hands fumbling with the zipper on Sora's red jumpsuit.

He deftly dragged the zipper down until it caught with the loose belt around Sora's narrow hips and he growled lowly, moving away from the now red collarbone and removed the belt completely, tossing it away.

He slipped the offending articles of clothing off of the slender body beneath him, revealing heated tan flesh. At the same time, Sora was desperately trying to rid Riku of his clothes, but not to much avail.

As soon as all, but Sora's boxers were tossed away, Riku went to move his body back on top of Sora's, but was stopped when sun-kissed boy below him tried to pull his yellow shirt off. He smiled and lifted his arms up so Sora could take it off.

Directing his attention to Riku's pants, Sora sat up and went to work to get rid of the remaining of the elder's clothes. His shaking hands undid his belt and slowly removed both pant layers. He shuddered suddenly when he felt a sharp nip from Riku on his neck.

Since Riku was still kneeling over him, Sora nudged Riku to lift himself up. Happily agreeing, He helped Sora remove the article of clothing by kicking them off, earning an almost giggle from below him.

He moved his body back down to fully rest on Sora's; they both shuddered slightly as their clothed erections pressed against the other. Resting his cheek against Sora's, Riku purred into his ear. "Sora… Let me…"

Sora writhed under both the heat pooling in his groin and the sound of Riku's lust-filled voice in his ear. He didn't need anymore and nodded to Riku's plead. He felt a wetness on his earlobe when Riku suckled on the skin there and began leading a heated trail down his body.

He paused at each of the boy's pink nipples, lapping and suckling on both until they went erect. His hands played with the two while Riku's heated mouth continued its way southward, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind it.

His fingers moved down to the waistband of Sora's boxers, swiftly removing them and his tongue drawing patterns on the smooth skin revealed underneath. Sora bit his lips harshly when he felt the rough material rub over his sensitized skin.

Riku grinned at the sight and moved off of the body for a moment to grab for a bottle of something in his nightstand. A mischievous twinkle in his aqua eyes alerted Sora who lifted his body up to watch in curiosity. His face dusted in a warm blush when he saw the bottle and where Riku was headed.

Squirting some of the white lotion onto his fingers, making them slick and lubricated, Riku moved his hand down to the small opening between Sora's legs. He massaged the hole delicately before inserting a finger into the stiff body.

Sora hissed at the feeling and clenched at the sheets, but didn't force the intruding digit out. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt another added and began stretching him for something bigger to come. His eyes then opened quickly as the realization of the thought. Riku and he were to be joined…

Sora blushed at the thought, but completely forgot it when something was brushed inside of him and he screamed at the white pleasure that shot through his body. He began pushing down on the fingers, trying to seek that feeling once more.

Riku chuckled, then, and decided Sora was ready. He steadied himself over the shivering body and gave Sora another passionate kiss. One of his hands moved between their bodies, to give Sora's hardness a stroke.

Sora moaned in the kiss, keeping his eyes closed, but didn't pull away.

A larger member than the fingers before pressed slowly into his quivering body causing Sora to scream in pain and pull away from Riku's lips. His arms grabbed at Riku's arms, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft skin and hard muscle.

Wincing in pain, Riku moved his face down to kiss at Sora's closed eyes. He continued to push himself in until he was fully seated in the tight body. He gave Sora a chance to adjust, his own body shaking in anticipation to move. He continued to kiss Sora's sweat-damp skin and hair until the shifting of muscles gave him the go-ahead to move.

He began pulling out, but then jerked his hips to thrust back in at an agonizingly slow pace to not move too fast for Sora and also to seek out that sweet spot somewhere deep in his body. It wasn't until Sora whined that he began thrusting in at higher speeds.

He tried to smile smugly when he hit at the right angle and Sora moaned loudly in ecstasy, but the rush of pleasure he was receiving kept him from doing so. His hand continued to pump Sora's erection to fully intensify the feeling.

Their ragged breaths and pants filled the room, small moans escaping Sora's lips as grunts came from Riku. They both tried desperately to lock onto the other's eyes, but the feeling in their stomachs signaling that they were close kept them from doing so.

Riku gave Sora's cock a few more hard strokes before a scream ripped from Sora's throat and he climaxed between their sweat-slicked bodies. The clenching of muscles around his own member was all Riku needed before he, too, erupted, moaning deeply.

He collapsed on top of Sora, but pulled out and rolled to the side as quickly as he could to avoid crushing the spent brunette. Riku shifted to cradle Sora to his chest, smiling softly as Sora wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

Sleep was quickly overriding his senses, Riku reached to place the disheveled blanket on top of their cooling bodies. Riku kissed the messy mop of spiky hair and began closing his eyes. He mumbled softly. "I'll always protect you, and make sure you're okay…"

Sora slowly nodded and tightened his arms further. "I'll try to do the same…let's go together, Riku…"

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ohmigosh! I finally finished! XDD Now, it feels finished! And to quote one of my lovely reviewers. –insert KH here- Because this story is done done done!

I'm surprised at how satisfied I am with this chapter, really. I worked all night trying to finish it since….I haven't written in a while. Sorry sorry sorry! I'm still a lil' nervous that I screwed up on the lemon. O.o;

Anyhoo! I hope everyone liked this story, my first KH story and also…my first chapter fic! I'm definitely planning on writing a post-KH2 fic. But…I really dunno if I should if no one liked this so…I really hope to see some of my readers maybe telling me their thoughts on that?

In any case! XD Winner Takes All is done, finished, FINITOOO! Now I can put more focus into my DN Angel fic: Steal My Breath Away. If you're a fan of DarkxDaisuke, please check it out! See ya around :D


End file.
